Músicas de uma vida
by Kagome KC
Summary: Kagome e Sango eram amigas. InuYasha e Miroku eram amigos. Todos se juntaram e descobriram que tinham algo em comum: a música. Dai pra frente muita música, romance, drama, comedia vai rolar! Inu&Kag, Mir&San, Ses&Rin... Cap 7 online.
1. Inu, Kagome, Sango e Miroku

Legenda:  
Personagem-Fala... GRITO "pensamento"-ação(minhas interrupções)  
OoOoOoOoOoO troca de lugar ou tempo  
XxXxXxXxXxX fim do capitulo

Cap 1- InuYasha, Miroku, Sango e Kagome

InuYasha é um garoto de 16 anos, está no 2° colegial, é um hannyou inu, tem o cabelo prateado comprido, os olhos são dourados, o corpo é de um Deus, e tem um par de orelhinhas de cachorro no topo da cabeça. Por ele ser um hannyou os humanos e youkais o evitam, além de sempre debochar dele. Ele por esse motivo era muito reservado. Só falava na aula quando o professor dizia. Ele também era muito esquentadinho. Ele foi apaixonado por Kikyou. Mas ela, por ser igual aos outros humanos, deu um fora nele e não gostava dele pelo simples fato dele ser um hannyou. Ele nunca mais quis se aproximar de outra garota. InuYasha tinha um amigo chamado Miroku. Miroku era um garoto de também 16 anos, também está no 2° colegial, ele tem um corpo muito bonito, seu cabelo é preto e curto, mas o pouco que ele tem ele prende em um rabo de cavalo baixo, seus olhos são azuis escuros e sua mão é amaldiçoada (em todos os sentidos da palavra -.-'). Ele era muito pervertido e sempre passava a mão em lugares proibidos nas garotas, e no final ganhava um belo de um tapa na cara.InuYasha e Miroku viviam brigando, mas sempre era uma briguinha boba que depois de alguns segundos já estavam em paz de novo.

InuYasha estava lanchando em baixo de uma árvore no pátio do colégio. Os outros alunos não gostavam de lanchar no pátio. Miroku chega pra lanchar com ele.  
Mir- InuYasha! Meu amigo do peito...  
Inu- O que você quer Miroku? -levanta uma sobrancelha.  
Mir- Nossa InuYasha! Que amigo insensível você é! Eu venho aqui lanchar com o meu melhor amigo e é isso que eu recebo. -faz cara de triste.  
Inu ainda meio desconfiado- Tá. Desculpa! Senta ai..  
Mir- Ok! -Se senta ao lado de Inu- Ah é InuYasha. Lembrei. Vai ter um acampamento nesse final de semana e eu já coloquei os nossos nomes!  
Inu se levanta bruscamente- EU SABIA QUE VOCÊ QUERIA ALGUMA COISA! EU NÃO VOU EM ACAMPAMENTO NENHUM COM VOCÊ!  
Mir- Por favor, InuYasha! A Sangozinha vai também! Essa é a chance dela ver quem eu realmente sou!  
Inu- EU NÃO VOU E PONTO FINAL! E ELA IRIA VER COMO VOCÊ É CARA DE PAU DE FAZER SEU AMIGO IR NA DROGA DE UM ACAMPAMENTO!  
Mir- Ahh InuYasha! Eu sei qual é o motivo de você estar triste. -InuYasha faz uma cara de interrogação- Não se preocupe amigo! Eu já resolvi tudo!  
Inu não entendendo nada- Mas do que é que você tá falando?  
Mir- VocÊ não pode viver eternamente pensando na Kikyou!  
Inu- Quem aqui falou em Kikyou? -falando mais pra si mesmo do que para Miroku.  
Mir- A amiga da Sango vai! Assim você não ficará sozinho e nem a amiga dela! -sorri maroto- E talvez assim você esqueça a Kikyou.  
Inu com uma enorme gota na cabeça- Eu não gosto mais da Kikyou! Faz 2 anos que eu desencanei dela. E eu não vou ficar com a amiga da sua 'namoradinha'.  
Mir perdendo a paciência- VOCÊ VAI SIM!  
Inu que nunca o tinha visto assim leva um susto e apenas concorda com a cabeça.  
Mir- É BOM VOCÊ ESTAR, NA SEXTA, AS SEIS DA TARDE NA PRAÇA PERTO DE CASA SE NÃO VOCÊ VAI SE DAR MUITO MAL.  
Inu- T-tá. - com um fio de voz quase entrando na árvore.  
Miroku vai embora pisando duro e InuYasha fica com uma gota na cabeça, mas ao mesmo tempo tenta entender porque ele agiu assim.  
Inu- "Será que ele realmente gosta dessa Sango? Mas ela não está no 1° ano? É melhor não contrariá-lo -.-' "  
Assim o sinal toca e ele vai pra sala. A semana se passa rapidamente e chega sexta.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome era uma garota de 15 anos e estava no 1° ano do colegial. Tinha os cabelos negros compridos até o meio de suas costas, e sempre a matinha solto. Seus olhos eram castanhos, e cheios de vida. Tinha um corpo muito bonito e cheio de curvas. Tinha um sorriso muito meigo e sincero. O pai de Kagome morreu quando ela tinha apenas 8 anos. Na época ficou muito triste e ainda hoje também fica, mas agora ela está muito mais feliz e animada! Kagome também tinha um gênio muito forte. Era muito sociável e tinha muitos amigos, mas sua única e verdadeira amiga era Sango. Sango também tinha 15 anos e também estava no 1° colegial. Seus cabelos eram castanhos escuros e ela normalmente o mantinha preso em um rabo de cavalo baixo... Quando saia o prendia bem alto. Seus olhos eram castanhos escuros. Também tinha um corpo muito bonito e cheio de curvas. Sango tinha um gênio moderado. Só ficava irritada quando Miroku passava a mão nela. Um lado dela até que gostava, mas o outro não se conformava. Sango sempre foi muito amiga de Kagome. Elas eram como irmãs! Eram inseparáveis. Contavam tudo uma para a outra.

Um dia na cantina da escola...  
San- K-chan! Você vai comigo no acampamento né?  
Kag-Claro! Eu já tinha prometido! E também estou fazendo isso pra te ajudar com o Miroku!  
San- Obrigada! -sorriu- Mas você acha que deve ser tão chato assim?  
Kag- Não digo chato! Digo solitário!  
San- AH! Mas o amigo do Miroku vai! E ele poderia ficar com você enquanto eu fico com o Miroku -sorri de novo.  
Kag- Você já me contou sobre esse amigo dele. E pelo que parece o Miroku está tentando convencê-lo de ir junto! Aposto que este garoto não vai!  
San- InuYasha!  
Kag- Hã? -diz sem entender a esclamação de Sango.  
San-O nome dele é InuYasha!  
Kag- Ah sim! Mas do mesmo jeito... -voltando ao assunto- Eu vou de qualquer jeito, mas caso o InuYasha não vá, você tem certeza que lá tem... -é interrompida por Sango.  
San- Piano? Sim! Esse acampamento é tipo um chalé! E tem uma daquelas casinhas que tem um piano. Você poderá tocar suas músicas lá!

Kagome tocava piano muito bem, criava músicas e tinha uma voz muito linda! Ela começou a tocar com o pai dela e a cantar também. Após a morte de seu pai ela se interagiu mais com o piano.

Kag- Por que você não leva o seu baixo?

Sango tocava baixo. Sua voz era muito bonita, mas não gostava muito de cantar. Só cantava quando Kagome pedia. Não tinha criatividade para criar músicas, mas gostava de colocar algumas melodias a mais nas músicas que Kagome fazia.

San- Não sei. Eu pretendo passar o final de semana todo com o Miroku! -  
Kag- o.O ok! Acho que até pra você "principalmente pra você ¬¬" é Miroku de mais!  
San- Não me importo! Esse será o jeito dele provar que pode não agir como pervertido!- dá um sorriso vitorioso.  
Kag-"Vai querendo que ele não seja pervertido, vai!" Ok! Já que você acha!  
San- Sim -super empolgada- Não vai comer? -vendo o lanche de Kagome nas mãos dela sem nenhuma mordida.  
Kag- Vou sim. Quer um pedaço?  
San- Por favor! - e pegou um pedaço do lanche dela.

Os dias passaram rápido e logo chega sexta. O dia em que eles iriam viajar para um acampamento.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

continuaaa..

oiee gnt vcs taum gostandu? o.o ai.. >. tomara q sim... / bom... eu vo postar o rpoximo cap.em breve! bjinhus e comentem ok? ;D


	2. O Primeiro dia no Acampamento

Legenda:  
Personagem-Fala... GRITO "pensamento"-ação(minhas interrupções)  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo troca de lugar ou tempo  
xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx fim do capítulo

Cap.2- O Primeiro dia no Acampamento

Aquela semana tinha passado rápida e já era sexta. Todos que iam para o acampamento já estavam no local marcado. Alguns estavam se despedindo dos pais ou amigos, outros estavam procurando seus amigos e outros tentando achar o onibus no qual iria. InuYasha estava esperando Miroku encostado em uma árvore. Já estava ficando irritado pois tinha sido o amigo que tinha falado a ele para chegar cedo e era ele quem estava atrazado. InuYasha, depois de alguns minutos, viu Miroku se aproximando com um sorriso bobo e com uma marca de mão na cara.

Inu-Você ainda nem chegou no acampamento e já passou a mão na Sango?

Mir dando uma risada sem graça- Não foi na Sango.

Inu- Isso porque você diz ama-la heim? ¬¬

Mir-Mas eu a amo!

Inu- Sei. -fala ironico. Depois disso ouve-se o guia faladno para que todos entrassem no onibus- Não vamos discutir agora! Vamos logo pegar um lugar bom!- E dá as costas para

Miroku e vai em direção ao seu onibus.

Mir- Você trouxe a sua guitarra? -percebendo só agora e ainda parado no mesmo lugar.

Inu- É claro! Vou passar o final de semana tocando!

InuYasha tinha aprendido a tocar guitarra com sua mãe quando era pequeno. Ela morreu quando ele tinha 6 anos. Ele sempre gostou de esrever músicas e melodias. Tinha uma voz muito bonita e adorava cantar. Mesmo seu pai sendo contra ele só se importar em tocar e querer fazer uma banda.

Inu- Eu acho que você deveria ter trazido a sua bateria!

Mir- Em primeiro lugar: Eu não sou tão forte quanto você que consegue levar um piano à um acampamento -falou um pouco irritado- e em 2° Eu vou passar o emu final de semana inteiro com a minha Sango-chan! -

Miroku conhecia InuYasha desde pequeno e começou a tocar bateria na mesma época em que InuYasha começou a toca guitarra. Ele também aprendeu a tocar com a mãe de InuYasha. Ele não gostava muito de cantar pois tocar a bateria requer muito esforço e ele não conseguia cantar e tocar muito bem ao mesmo tempo. Mas ele sempre tocava com InuYasha e eles, juntos, tinham uma banda.

Inu- Ah claro ¬¬ Se você não fizer nada e ela ainda gostar de você tudo bem.

Mir-Que amigo você é! -Ouve-se o guia chamando mais uma vez.

Inu-Vamos logo! -E puxa Miroku pela gola.

Eles entram no onibus e Miroku fica olhando de um lado para o outro do onibus pra poder achar Sango. Passando por algumas cadeiras a vê conversando com Kagome. Mas quando ela o vê acena pra ele e ele fica um pouco corado, mas mesmo assim retribui o aceno. Vai até onde InuYasha tinha se sentado, que era as ultimas cadeiras do onibus, e se senta ao lado dele.

Mir- Eu vi a Sango!-fala cochichando.

Inu-Bom pra você.

Miroku estava tão feliz que nem quis discutir com InuYasha.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sango estava em sua cadeira ao lado de Kagome totalmente vermelha e com ao mão de encontro ao peito no intuito de que seu coração batesse mais devagar. Kagome estava sorrindo para amiga.

Kag-Ele é bontio! E parece ser bem legal!

San- Você acha? -Acente com a cabeça- Ai.. Que vergonha.

Kag- Normal...

San- Você viu o amigo dele?

Kag-Não o.o

San olhando pra tras, por cima das cadeiras, fez um sinal pra que kagome fosse olhar também.- Aquele é o InuYasha - e apontou para InuYasha.

Kag corou um pouco mas disfarçou- Ele é bem bonito também! -Sem perceber o que falou.

San-Você acha é? -sorri maliciosa.

Kag percebendo o que falou-Não! Quer dizer... Não sei.. Err.. Sei lá... Chega de perguntas! .

San- Ok -ainda sorrindo maliciosa senta normalmente.

Kag-"Como ele é bonito! Aii.. Kagome! Pare de pensar nisso! Mas... Ele é muito lindo.. e.." -Percebe as orelhinhas de inu no topo da cabeça dele- "São orelhas de inu? o.O" Sango...?

San- Sim...? - Vira pra Kagome que até então estava lendo uma revista.

Kag-O InuYasha é um Youkai?

San- Ele é um hannyou! Não te contei?

Kag-Não! "Que orelhinhas fofas! -" Obrigada Sango-chan!

San- De nada K-chan!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

O onibus para no local onde seria o acampamento. Como Sango havia falado, era um chalé. Todos tinham ido para seus quartos e depois disso poderiam fazer o qeu quisessem! Sango e Kagome foram ao encontro de Miroku e InuYasha.

San- MIROKU! -acenava e gritava por Miroku.

Mir- Olá Sango! Olá Senhorita Kagome!

Kag-Oi Miroku! Quanto tempo!

Mir- É mesmo! -olha para InuYasha- Sango.. Kagome.. Esse é o InuYasha!

Kag e San- Oi!

Inu-...oi ¬¬...

Mir-Então Sango... Vamos dar uma volta?

San-Claro! -Miroku pega na mão dela e vai a puxando e ela olha pra Kagome que apenas pisca o olho.

Kag-"Boa sorte migah"

Inu- Já que a sua amiguinha e o meu amigo do peito -falando irônico- foram namorar eu vou para o meu quarto!

Kag- Eu sei que já anoiteceu (eles tinham saído de lá 6 horas da tarde gente.. ai já eram mais ou menos umas 7:30 ou 8 horas, ta?), mas... Eu não queria ficar sozinha! -fala com cara de triste.

Inu-Não tô nem ai! -e se vira indo embora.

Kag deixou sua franja em frente ao seu rosto e começou a chorar, mas por InuYasha ser um hannyou inu, tinha um faro aguçado e sentiu o cheiro de lágrimas-BAKA! - e saiu correndo em direção ao seu quarto.

Inu com pena- ESPERE.. "eu não sabia que você ia ficar assim... mas... você... tem o rosto parecido com o da Kikyou... Não quero ficar perto de você por isso... Desculpe..."-E foi para o quarto também.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Miroku e Sango andavam pelo acampamento. Por onde els passavam havia namorados. Ou as pessoas estavam nadando ou já haviam ido dormir. Miroku segurava a mão de Sango e até aquela hora não tinha aberto a boca. Estava muito nervoso e não sabia o que fazer. Ele realemnte amava Sango. Sango não estava diferente. Amava Miroku e estava muito nervosa em finalmente estar com ele. Eles foram para um lugar mais isolado, onde haviam apenas arvores.

San- Miroku... Porque estamos aqui? -Um pouco nervosa em relação as intenções dele.

Mir-Não precisa ter medo. Não vou fazer nada. Prometo! Só quero... -vai aproximando seus lábios aos dela- Um beijo- Toca suavemente os lábios dela.

Sango corresponde o beijo e assim ficam por alguns minutos. Logo depois do beijo eles voltaram para perto do acampamento juntos e depois cada um foi para o seu quarto.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

InuYasha estava andando pelos chálezinhos do acampamento pensando no que falou pra Kagome e como ela reagiu. Ele, passando por um dos cháles, ouve alguém cantando e alguma música sendo tocada em um piano. Era uma música que ele nunca havia ouvido na vida. Mas era muito linda. Não só a letra, mas a melodia e a voz eram lindas! Ele só conseguiu ouvir uma parte da música, que era o final.

_?-**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**  
_Quando você chorava eu enxugava todas as suas lágrimas_  
**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**  
_Quando você gritava eu lutava contra todos os seus temores_  
**And I've held your hand through all of these years**  
_E eu segurei a sua mão durante todos esses anos  
_**But you still have all of me**  
_Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim

Depois disse a música foi parada e seguida de lágrimas. InuYasha sentia o cheiro das lágrimas e decidiu entrar e ver quem era. Ele abriu a porta dando um susto em quem estava lá dentro. Ele também levou um susto por ver que a pessoa que estava lá era Kagome.

Kag-Inu... Yasha...

Inu-Era você quem estava tocando e cantando?

Kag abaixando a cabeça-Sim.

Inu-Pra quem era essa música? -ele sentiu mais cheiro de lágrimas.

Kag-Pro meu pai -fala entre soluços- Mas eu fiz agora.

Inu segurando as mãos de Kagome fazendo com que ela olhasse nos olhos dele-Fique calma... Eu tô aqui!

Kag acente com a cabeça mas chorando mais-Mas meu pai não! Ele... Ele morreu!

Inu-Sabe... A minha mãe também morreu... Foi ele quem te ensinou a tocar piano e a cantar?

Kag-Sim!

Inu-Minha... Mãe também. Mas... Isso é passado! -Olhando ternamente pra ela quase a abraçando- Porque eu estou aqui agora! -abraça ela.

Kag abraça ela também com um pouco de receio-Obrigada!

Inu- De nada. -Separa-se dela e segura as duas mãos dela ainda a olhando ternamente- Vamos para os nosso quartos agora? O Miroku e a Sango devem estar preocupados!

Kag-Sim!

Inu enxugando as lágrimas- Você... é...

Kag- Sim...?

Inu- Você é parente da Kikyou?

Kag- Sim! Ela é minha irmã! Um ano mais velha que eu!

Inu-"Eu não sabia que a Kikyou tinha uma irmã! E que fosse... Tão diferente dela!"- sem perceber vai se aproximando do rosto de Kagome.

Kag levando um susto empurra InuYasha que acorda de seu 'transe'- Er... Vamos logo! -Fala corada.

Inu- Sim! -corado também e não acreditando no que quase fez.

Ambos vão para seus quartos e dormem porque no dia seguinte iam ter o dia todo pra fazer o que quisessem!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

segundo capitulooo! aeeeee obrigada a tds q estaum lendo e q estaum gostando.. esse cap. naum foi grande mas os proximos eu prometo q seraum! bjinhus dxem reviews! xau ;


	3. Lembrandose do passado

Legenda:

Personagem-Fala... GRITO "pensamento"-ação(minhas interrupções)

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo troca de lugar ou tempo

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx fim do capítulo

Cap. 3- Lembrando-se do passado.

De manhã cedo uma garota tentava acordar a amiga para poder aproveitar o final de semana.

San - Kagome?

Mas parecia que nada poderia acordar aquela garota.

San -Kagome? -via que Kagome dormia sorrindo-Kagome? -cutuca Kagome-Kagome...? -se irritando-KAGOMEEEEEEE Ò.Ó! - Kagome cai da cama.

Kag-Aiii... Que susto Sango-chan! Eu tava tendo um sonho maravilhoso! ç.ç Não precisava ter me acordado assim!

San- Não é? ¬¬ Eu to tentando te acordar desde as...-olha no relógio- 7 e meia...

Kag- ¬¬' E que horas são?

San-Oito.. Vai logo se trocar pra podermos sair com os garotos! Vamos até a piscina!

Kag-Ok! - se levantando do chão com um pouco de sono ainda.

San-Mas.. K-chan?

Kag - O que?

San - Com o que você tava sonhando? Tava vendo o seu sorriso! Devia ser algo bom!

Kag - E era! - Posso te contar? o.o Você promete não contar a ninguém?

San - Claro né Kagome! Eu sou sua amiga! Nunca contaria algo que você não quisesse que eu contasse! o.õ

Kag -Tá Assim.. o.o Eu tava sonhando que eu estava no chalé onde tinha o piano.

San - Sim... -

Kag - ¬¬ O InuYasha estava lá...

San - Aii... Que emoção Kagome -

Kag - Cala a boca Sango! ¬¬ Se não eu não conto!

San - Desculpa X

Kag - Tá... Bom... Ele tava lá... Aí nós estávamos conversando... Daí... Ele começou a se aproximar de mim! Quando ele tocou meus lábios... UMA CRIATURA ME ACORDOU! Ò.Ó

San - o.o' Desculpa Kagome... Não sabia que você gostava tanto assim do InuYasha XD

Kag - Mas... -vermelha-Eu não gosto.. Foi.. Foi só um sonho!

San - O sonho é o que secretamente queremos! Pesadelo é aquilo que mais tememos! Se isso pra você foi um 'sonho maravilhoso'.. Então é porque você secretamente deseja beijar o InuYasha!

Kag - Não.. NÃO É NADA DISSO SANGO! . -vermelha.

San - Tá bom... Mas se arrume logo! Daqui a pouco os garotos estão aí!

Kag- OK! –Vai se arrumar.

Depois que Kagome se arruma os garotos chegam. Kagome e InuYasha quase não se fitavam pois se lembravam do quase beijo que tiveram. Miroku e Sango iam de mãos dadas conversando. Chegando na piscina do acampamento Sango entro nela e Miroku ficou sentado no chão com as pernas dentro da piscina. InuYasha subiu em uma árvore para não ficar na cara que ele estava nervoso. Kagome para não ficar nervosa, nem vermelha decidiu entrar na piscina e ignorar InuYasha. Sango estava com um biquíni roxo e Kagome com um rosa. Miroku estava com um short azul igual aos seus olhos e InuYasha estava com um igual ao de Miroku só que preto. Miroku e Sango estavam namorando e deixaram mais uma vez Kagome e InuYasha segurando vela. Kagome, que não gostava de ficar sozinha, decidiu falar com InuYasha. Ela viu que InuYasha a olhava descaradamente com um olhar de desejo por Kagome. Ela ficou mais vermelha com o olhar do hannyou, mas mesmo assim foi falar com ele. Saiu da piscina e foi até embaixo da árvore em que ele estava sentado. Ele parecia não perceber o jeito que estava a olhando.

Kag- InuYasha? "Por que ele está me olhando assim? o.o" –InuYasha percebe que Kagome estava o olhando e repara o jeito em que ele próprio a olhava.

Inu vermelho-Er... Que? –virando a cara.

Kag- Er... Podemos conversar? '

Inu olhando pra ela-Tá.-desce da árvore.

Kag sentando-se embaixo da árvore- Você ontem falou que sua mãe também te ensinou a tocar e a cantar, né?

Inu sentando do lado dela-É! Eu toco guitarra e crio minhas próprias músicas! O.O

Kag- Que legal! Podemos criar uma banda! Eu, você, a Sango e se eu não me engano o Miroku toca bateria né? o.o

Inu-É.. Como sabe?

Kag- A Sango que me contou! Mas o que me diz?

Inu- Claro! Vamos falar lá com eles! Ah! Depois eu quero ouvir aquela música que você estava tocando!

Kag vermelha- Ok! Vamos lá falar com eles! –se levanta.

Inu percebendo o corpo de Kagome por causa do biquíni e ficando vermelho- Tá! –levanta-se e vai com ela até Miroku e Sango.

Kag-Temos uma novidade!

Mir-Vocês estão namorando! Que alegria! O-O

Inu e Kag- Não ¬¬

Mir- Então não é uma novidade u.ú

Inu e Kag- Cala a boca Miroku! –Sango começou a rir.

Mir- Até você senhorita Kagome? O InuYasha até tudo bem mas você?

San- Ah Miroku! Você tem que admitir que foi muito engraçado eles falando isso XD

Mir- É mesmo! Parece um casalzinho!

Inu e Kag- CALEM A BOCA E ESCUTEM A GENTE! Ò.Ó - Miroku e Sango acentem com a cabeça.

Kag- ¬¬ Como todos nós tocamos uma coisa diferente e eu e o InuYasha cantamos... Pensamos em formar uma banda! O que vocês acham?

San- Que ótima idéia K-chan!

Mir- Boa idéia Kagome!

Inu- Ei ¬¬ Eu tive a idéia também!

Kag-Na verdade você só falou que era uma boa idéia... ¬¬

Inu- Por isso mesmo! Eu ajudei!

Kag- Ah claro.. –irônica.

Inu- Sua garota chata! Não aja assim comigo! Ò.Ó

Kag- Você é que é chato.- começando a discutir.

Mir- Parem de brigas! Nós estamos aqui para nos divertir!

Inu- FEH! ù.ú

Kag- Humpf ù.ú

San- Vamos entrar na piscina vai!

Kag- Tá... –pula na piscina.

Inu- OK! ¬¬ - pula na piscina também.

Mir- Vamos deixar eles sozinhos Sangozinha?

San- Sim. –Ela e Miroku saem dali sem serem percebidos.

Kag indo para a superfície- Onde estão o Miroku e a Sango?

Inu- Deixaram a gente sozinhos de novo ¬¬

Kag –Ah .. –olha maliciosamente para InuYasha que repara.

Inu- Que foi? o.Ó

Kag jogando água em InuYasha- Isso!

Inu- EI! NÃO VALE! –sorrindo joga água nela também.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Já era hora do almoço e Kagome e InuYasha já tinham saído da piscina e tomado um banho. Sango e Miroku estavam almoçando e guardaram um lugar para eles.

San- Olha quem chegou!

Kag -Sango! Por que vocês abandonaram a gente na piscina?

San- Para que vocês se entendessem melhor!

Kag- o.O Como assim? –Sango apenas pisca para Kagome que cora.

Inu- Garota... Vamos pegar nosso almoço!

Kag- Vamos - e foram pegar o almoço.

San- Que lindo! Já fizeram as pazes! -

Mir- Eles se amam e nem sabem! Que bonitinho!

San- É!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

De tarde todos haviam ido perto da piscina para conversarem e descansaram. Sango estava no colo de Miroku, e Kagome estava sentada ao lado de InuYasha.

Inu- Ei... –cutuca Kagome.

Kag- Fala InuYasha.. –olhando sorrindo para InuYasha.

Inu corado- Er... Eu não sabia que a Kikyou tinha irmã...

Kag meio brava- É que ela mora com a minha avó! E porque ela odeia a gente!

Inu confuso-Odeia?

Kag- É! Quando éramos crianças ela sempre brigava comigo e fazia algo de errado e colocava a culpa em mim. Mas meu pai nunca acreditava.

San- "Não fale disso Kagome... Você sabe que vai começar a chorar..."

Inu- " Em pensar que um dia eu tinha gostado da Kikyou... Como eu achava que ela era? o.o"

Kag- Ela não gostava do meu pai nem da minha mãe e nem de mim! Ela achava que todos tinham que fazer o que ela mandava! Mas meu pai... Era muito chegado comigo e sempre me protegia! Por isso que ele me ensinou a tocar o piano e a cantar... A Kikyou sempre zoava da minha cara... sempre falava que tocar piano era coisa idiota... E meu pai a deixava de castigo, pois, em todo o natal a Kikyou mandava meu pai tocar piano e cantar... A voz dele era maravilhosa! –olhos cheios de lágrimas- A minha mãe também adorava ficar ouvindo ele tocar mas tentava fica com Kikyou... Mas ela não queria... Nunca queria... Quando eu conseguia tocar uma música inteira sem me perder minha mãe fazia biscoitos para todos nós... Mas Kikyou se recusava a comer e falava que minha mãe fazia apenas pra mim porque ela me amava e não a ela. Eu sempre tentava explicar a ela que nossos pais nos amavam igual. E eles amavam mesmo! Quando a Kikyou ficava doente eles ficavam cuidando dela e não lembravam de mim. Mas eu ficava feliz! –agora com as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto e com um sorriso amarelo- Ela sempre quis que eles percebcem ela.. E esse era o momento! Eu não sei porque ela não gostava de mim porque eu sempre dei muita atenção a ela. E nunca a dedurava quando ela fazia algo. E quando meus pais descobriam que tinha sido ela eu falava que a culpa era minha e eles brigavam comigo porque eles diziam que não era pra mim proteger a minha irmã... Mas eu sempre protegia... –chorando mais ainda.

San-"Kagome... Pare com isso... Eu lembro disso.. Eu lembro do que ela fazia nós fazermos... E também lembro que você falava que era culpa sua... E quando eu perguntava o porque era sempre a mesma resposta 'Porque ela é minha irmã e porque eles não podem ficar bravos com ela... Ela já sofre muito...' Ai Kagome... Como você abaixava sua cabeça pra ela... Você sempre achou que ela era um exemplo... Mas só depois que seu pai morreu que você... Acordou..."

Mir-"A Sango já me falou dela... Pelo que parece a Kikyou era muito malvada com a Kagome.. E a Kagome conta de um jeito que parece que a própria Kagome era egoísta e a Kikyou a excluída... Ela só está contando a parte em que a Kikyou era a coitadinha /"

Inu- "A Kikyou é muito má! ò.ó Estou começando a odiá-la! Parece o meu irmão! Só que o meu irmão tem um pouco de amor no coração pelo menos..."

Kag- Quando o nosso pai morreu ela ficou triste mas... Não sei... Ela falou naquele mesmo dia para a minha mãe que queria morar com a minha avó... Pois odiava a gente e queria ficar longe do clone do meu pai... –chorava mais- Ela sempre me chamava disso... Eu ficava muito feliz quando ela dizia isso! Meu pai era um grande homem! Mas nesse dia... Ela me deixou mais triste... Eu não tinha parado de chorar desde o momento em que haviam me contado que meu pai morreu...

Inu a abraçando bem forte- Continue...

Kagome um pouco nervosa continuou chorando e voltou a contar.

**FLASH BACK**

Kik-Eu odeio vocês! –brava e quase chorando.- Odeio essa clone do papai! Quero morar com a vovó! –começando a chorar.

Kag-VOCÊ NÃO PODE MORAR COM A VOVÓ! –chorando também- NÓS SOMOS, VOCÊ QUERENDO OU NÃO, UMA FAMILIA!

Kik- VOCÊ NÃO MANDA EM MIM SUA PIRRALHA!

Kagome correu para o quarto e bateu a porta.

Mãe- Kikyou... –chorando também- Eu te respeito.. respeito a sua decisão de querer morar com a sua avó mas... pense mais um pouco ok?

Kik- EU JÁ PENSEI A MINHA VIDA TODA! SEMPRE QUIS MORAR COM A MINHA AVÓ PORQUE ELA ME AMA! E VOCÊS NÃO!

Mãe- Nós te amamos sim Kikyou. Sempre damos atenção a você! A te a sua irmã que é mais nova que você dá. Quando ninguém dá é ela que vai ficar com você... E o que ela recebe em troca? Um xingamento... Ela não merece isso Kikyou... Ela te ama! E eu também... E estou certa que seu pai também te amava!

Kik- "Eu sei que vocês me amam... Eu também amo vocês... Por isso tenho que ir pra casa da minha avó... Não suportaria perder mais um de vocês..." DEIXE-ME IR MAMÃE!

Mãe- Kikyou... Isso é o que você realmente quer?

Kik-Claro que sim!

Mãe- Então pode ir...

Kik- Sério?

Mãe- Sim! Vou falar com a sua avó! Vá arrumando as suas coisas que eu já vou lá ajudar!

Kik- "Obrigada mamãe! Você não sabe como estou feliz!" –Kikyou vai pro quarto arrumar suas coisas. Quando entra vê que Kagome estava chorando em cima de sua cama.- Kagome...?

Kag- VAI EMBORA SUA IDIOTA! EU TE ODEIO!

Kik um pouco triste senta-se ao lado de Kagome- Sabe... Mamãe deixou eu ir pra casa da vovó... Mas.. Eu te prometo que sempre que quiser eu venho passar o dia com você- sorrindo para a irmã.

Kag- Kikyou... Por que você quer ir embora?

Kik-Porque é melhor maninha!

Kag enxugando as lágrimas-Sabe Kikyou... O papai ontem antes de eu ir dormir veio falar que ele ia viajar.

Kik- Como ele foi. Mas o avião dele... Caiu...

Kag- Eu sei mas... Eu estava chorando e ele falou que não era um adeus aquele beijo de boa noite... Era só um boa noite... Aí... Eu peguei o meu caderninho onde escrevo as lições de piano do papai e criei uma música... Você.. Quer ouvir?

Kik ainda sorrindo para a irmã- Eu adoraria K-chan!

Kagome foi para a sala e se sentou no piano, Kikyou se sentou no sofá prestando bem atenção na irmã e sua mãe viu Kagome e Kikyou indo para a sala onde ficava o piano e ficou espiando as duas escondida atrás da porta. Kagome começa a tocar o piano e a cantar.

_**Goodnight, sleep thight**_

Boa noite, sono curto

_**No more tears**_

Sem lágrimas

_**In the morning I'll be here**_

De manhã, eu estarei aqui

_**And when we say goodnight,**_

E quando nós dizemos boa noite

_**Dry your eyes**_

Enxugue seus olhos

_**Because we said goodnight,**_

Porque nós dissemos boa noite

_**And not goodbye**_

E não adeus

_**We said goodnight**_

Nós dissemos boa noite

_**And not goodbye**_

E não adeus

Kikyou estava de boca aberta. Nunca pensou que sua irmã de apenas 8 anos conseguiria criar uma música tão linda. A música era linda, a melodia e a voz dela também. A mãe delas também não imaginava aquilo.

Kik-Por que você queria me mostrar a música Kagome? o.o

Kag- Porque o papai não me falou adeus... Apenas Boa noite. E eu também... –chorando mais e mais- Só disse boa noite... E nem mostrei minha música pra ele. O meu Boa noite...

Kik- Kagome... Não fique assim... O papai vai sempre estar do nosso lado! Vai ver ele precisava partir... Vai ver o Papai do céu (elas tinham 9 e 8 anos tá gente ¬¬ não liguem não..) precisava dele... para alguma missão sei lá...

Kag- Obrigada Kikyou-chan.. Mas... Por que você está sendo legal comigo?

Kik- Porque você está sofrendo muito. E eu nunca agi e nunca mais agirei como uma irmã legal. Hoje só estou assim porque perdi alguém muito importante pra mim. E sei que se ficar aqui perderei mais duas... –sorri pra Kagome que sorri pra ela- Vou embora... Tchau..

Kag- TCHAUZINHO!

**FIM DO FLASH BACK**

Kag- Ela foi embora e como disse... Nunca mais foi legal... Depois de um tempo... Percebi que ela não merecia meu respeito...

San- "Kagome..." Kagome... Lembra aquele dia, à uns dois anos atrás, sobre o racismo dela? Naquele jantar?

Kag tenta se recordar- Lembro sim... Por que?

San- Eu gostaria que você contasse pra todos... "Por que essa é a história do InuYasha..."

Mir- "Conta... eu quero saber... Eu sei que é sobre o InuYasha"

Inu- "Racismo? À dois anos mais ou menos eu era afim da Kikyou... E ela me deu um fora falando que eu era um hannyou e não tinha sangue puro..." –morrendo de raiva- Conta! Eu quero saber! ò.ó

Kag- Tá...

**FLASH BACK**(como eu sou chata XD)

Mãe- Kagome... A sua irmã vai vir jantar aqui! Quer convidar a Sango?

Kag- Claro!

Na hora do jantar.

Mãe- Olá Sango!

San- Oi tia!

DING DOOON (campainha XD)

Mãe abrindo a porta- Olá filha! Seja bem vinda!

Kik- Oi!

Kag- Oie Kikyou!

San- Oi Kikyou!

Kik- Oi!

Mãe- A janta já está na mesa!

Todos já estavam sentados jantando.

Mãe- Kikyou... Como anda a sua vida?

Kik- Normal.

Mãe- O que está acontecendo nela?

Kik- Ah... Tem um hannyou na minha classe que tá a fim de mim! É um saco isso!

Kag- Por que?

Kik- Você ainda pergunta o porque?

Kag- É!

Kik- Porque ele é um hannyou! Ele tem o sangue sujo! O irmão dele é um youkai completo e é um gato! Ficaria com o irmão dele porque não tem o sangue sujo!

Kag- Kikyou.. Você é muito racista!

Kik- E você não é?

Kag- Não! Não julgo os outros pela cara ou raça!

Kik- Então namora você com ele!

Kag- Se você me mostrar quem é, eu posso até ver se. Vou tentar ser amigo dele e depois vejo se ele seria um bom namorado! u.u

Kik- Hahaha. Eu não vou mostrar nada!

Kag- Então como você quer que eu namore com ele se nem o conheço?

Kik- Ele é irmão do Sesshoumaru!

Kag- O garoto mais popular do colégio? O.o

Kik- É... O hannyou é irmão dele... Mas agora, eu vou embora. Já jantei. Tchau –tira o seu prato e vai em direção a porta.

Mãe- Calma.. –vai até Kikyou, dá um beijo na bochecha dela e abre a porta- Vá com cuidado filha!

Kag- Quem ela pensa que é pra julgar alguém pela raça? ò.ó

San- Ela sempre se achou a melhor Kagome... Não ligue...

Kag- Humpf...

**FIM FLASH BACK**

InuYasha se levanta e vai em direção ao quarto.

Kag- O que deu nele?

Mir- Ele é irmão do Sesshoumaru.

Kag põe a mão na boca- Não acredito... Ele era afim da minha irmã?

San- Era! Por isso pedi pra você contar... Porque o InuYasha era cego pela Kikyou...

Kag- Vou falar com ele!

Mir- NÃO! Ele não vai querer falar com você! Ainda mais porque você é parecida com a Kikyou.

Kag- Não me importo! Vou falar com ele. –Se levanta e vai atrás de InuYasha.

San- Ai Miroku... O que será que vai acontecer? ó.ò

Mir- Não sei... Vamos ter que esperar...

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

oiee esse cap. tah maior xD os proximoas tbm, mas vai dmorar pra sair ok? '' deixem rewiews... bjinhus


	4. Conversando

Cap. 4- Conversando...

Kagome havia ido atrás de InuYasha. Miroku achava que InuYasha ia discutir com Kagome e Sango achava que Kagome ia se arrepender de ter ido lá. Kagome corria atrás de InuYasha pelo acampamento, mas, ele, por ser um hannyou, era muito mais rápido que ela. Ela parou em frente ao quarto de InuYasha e não ouvia nada. Encostou a cabeça na porta e tentou escutar algo. A única coisa que ouvia era xingamentos. Ela não sabia que o hannyou que era afim de sua irmã era ele. Ela jamais falaria tal coisa sabendo disso. Ela escuta, então, InuYasha se levantando, ela tenta se afasta da porta pensando que ele havia sentido a sua presença. Mas não. Ela ouviu um som saindo do quarto dele e voltou a colocar a cabeça encostada na porta. Ouviu o barulho da guitarra do hannyou. E ele havia começado a cantar algo parecido com:

Inu- **_Broken Home_**

Lar destruído

_**All alone**_

Lar destruído, tudo abandonado

_**Broken Home**_

Lar destruído

_**All Alone**_

Lar destruído, tudo abandonado

_**I can't seem to fight these feelings**_

Eu não posso lutar contra esses sentimentos

_**I'm caught in the middle of this**_

Estou preso no meio disso

_**My wounds are not healing**_

Minhas feridas não estão curando

_**I'm stuck in between my parents**_

Eu estou preso no meio dos meus pais

_**I wish i had someone to talk to**_

Eu queria ter alguém pra desabafar

_**Someone I could confide in**_

Alguém em que eu possa confiar

_**I just want to know the truth**_

Eu só quero saber da verdade

_**I just want to know the truth**_

Eu só quero saber a verdade

_**Broken home**_

Lar destruido

_**All alone**_

Tudo abandonado

_**I know my mother loves me**_

Eu sei que a minha mãe me ama

_**But does father even care**_

Mas será que meu pai liga pra mim?

_**If i'm sad or angry**_

Se eu to triste ou puto

_**You were never ever there**_

Você nunca esteve lá

_**When i needed you**_

Quando eu precisei de você

_**I hope you regret what you did**_

Espero que você se arrependa do que fez

_**I think i know the truth**_

Eu acho que sei a verdade

_**Your father did the same to you**_

Seu pai fez o mesmo pra você

_**Did the same to you**_

Fez o mesmo pra você

_**I'm crying day and night now**_

Ultimamente eu choro noite e dia

**_What is wrong with me?_**

O que está errado comigo?

_**I cannot fight now**_

Eu não consigo lutar agora

_**I feel like a weak link**_

Me sinto como um arco frouxo

_**I'm crying day and night now**_

Ultimamente eu choro noite e dia

**_What is wrong with me?_**

O que está errado comigo?

_**I cannot fight now**_

Eu não consigo lutar agora

_**I feel like a weak link**_

Me sinto como um arco frouxo

_**It feels bad to be alone**_

É tão ruim se sentir sozinho

_**Crying by yourself,living in a broken home**_

Chorando isolado vivendo num lar destruído

_**How could i tell it so you all could feel it**_

Como que eu posso dizer? De um jeito que todos vocês possam entender

_**Depression strikes me hard like my old earth would tell it**_

Igual à velha terra falaria

_**To me , her son , she told me i'm the one**_

Pra mim, seu filho, ela me disse que eu era o único

_**Pain bottled up about to blow like a gun**_

Dor engarrafada, igual o golpe de uma arma

_**Stories that i tell are nonfiction**_

As historias que eu conto. São mentiras

_**And you can take it back cos' its already done**_

E você não pode trazer isso e volta porque já acabou

_**Broken home Broken Home**_

Lar destruído, Lar destruído

_**Can't seem to fight these feelings**_

Eu não posso lutar contra esses sentimentos

_**caught in the middle of this**_

Estou preso no meio disto

_**my wounds are not healing**_

Minhas feridas não estão curando

_**stuck in between my parents.**_

Estou preso no meio dos meus pais

_**Broken Home**_

Lar destruído

_**Broken Home**_

Lar destruído

Kagome achou a música muito bonita, mas um tanto revoltada, a voz de InuYasha era linda também. Ela pensou em entrar e confortar o hannyou, mas achou melhor esperar um pouco antes de bater. Respirou fundo, olhou bem pra porta e quando ia bater InuYasha a abre.

Inu- O que você está fazendo aqui? –com a cara mais revoltada do mundo.

Kag- Eu.. Eu vim conversar com você.- um pouco com medo abre um sorriso amarelo.

Inu deitando na cama- Não quero conversar com o seu tipinho!- e vai fechando aporta.

Kag irritada- Olha.. Eu não sou esse tipinho que você está pensando! –abrindo a porta e entrando- Eu posso ser a irmã da Kikyou, mas não sou ela!

Inu- Mas não duvido que você seja igual a ela!

Kag fecha a porta do quarto dele e se senta ao lado dele na cama- Eu não sou igual a ela! Eu sou a Kagome. Não sou a Kikyou!

Inu- Quem está te acusando aqui? –falando calmamente.

Kag irritada –VOCÊ! Ò.Ó

Inu- Eu não! É você quem está se acusando! u.u

Kag se controlando- Ai... SEU BAKA!

Inu –A única baka aqui é você.

Kag- Olha aqui! –quase se deitando em cima dele. – Eu não sou do jeito que você está pensando! Eu não sou igual a Kikyou! Ok?

Inu olhando a posição em que estavam e ficando um pouco vermelho- Er... T-Tá.

Kag estranhando ele- Que foi? O.o

Inu ainda vermelho e olhando nos olhos dela- N-nada... O.O

Kag ainda o achando meio estranho- Fala vai... o.o

Inu- Não é nada –vira o rosto para que ela não percebesse que ele estava vermelho.

Kag- Ta legal então. –meio brava olhando pra ele. – Olha pra mim! –puxando o rosto dele e agora deitada em cima dele.

Inu olhando nos olhos dela e bem vermelho- Estou olhando.

Kag um pouco vermelha se tocando como estavam- Mas voltando ao porque de eu ter vindo aqui! Você entendeu que eu não sou igual a Kikyou né? –ainda em cima dele com os rostos a milímetros de distancia.

Inu olhando de ora para os olhos dele e de ora para os lábios dela- Entendi.. Não sei como fui pensar que você era igual a Kikyou.. Me... Me.. "Eu não consigo falar..." –sem saber pedir desculpas vai se aproximando do rosto dela.

Kag sendo, agora, abraçada por InuYasha- I... Inu... –Ela estava tão nervosa que nem conseguia falar.

InuYasha a abraçava forte e encostou seus lábios nos do dela. Ela no principio tentou recuar, mas acabou aceitando o beijo de InuYasha. Mas na hora em que iam aumentar a intensidade do beijo, a porta foi aberta. Miroku havia acabado de entrar no quarto com Sango ao seu lado. Eles levaram um susto que ambos pularam da cama. InuYasha e Kagome estavam visivelmente corados e Sango e Miroku com um sorriso.

Inu- O QUE VOCÊS ESTAM FAZENDO AQUI? Ò.Ó

Mir – Agente veio procurar vocês e como o quarto estava um silêncio eu supus que você tivesse matado a senhorita Kagome.

San com uma gota na cabeça- A gente tava procurando vocês só... ¬¬

Inu – MAS COMO VOCÊS ENTRARAM AQUI?

Mir- Abrindo a porta? o.õ

Inu nervoso- A PORTA TAVA FECHADA!

Mir –Em primeiro lugar não estava não... E em segundo eu tenho uma chave e poderia entrar aqui também ¬¬

Inu vendo que fazia papel de ridículo- Er...

Mir com um sorriso malicioso- Mas o que vocês estavam fazendo?

Kag vermelha- Eu.. Eu tava...

Inu também vermelho tentando achar uma desculpa- Ela tava... Ela... –pensando em algo- Ela tava me ajudando achar a minha chave para fechar a porta u.u –sorrindo vitorioso.

Mir- Procurando na boca da senhorita Kagome? o.O

Inu com muita raiva-ORA SEU... EU TE MATO...Ò.Ó

San calma- Miroku... Vamos deixar eles sozinhos pra terminarem o que começaram... u.u Como você reagiria se fosse com você? u.u Vamos lá... –puxando Miroku para fora do quarto.

Inu irritado- Idiotas... "Acabaram com o clima ¬¬"

Kag vermelha- "Acho que vou sair também..." –indo devagar até a porta.

Inu-On.. Onde você vai.

Kag- Eu... Vou pro quarto...

Inu meio triste- Ah.. Tá...

Kag- Mas se você quiser eu posso ficar aqui com você... -sorrindo pra ele.

Inu sussurrando-Fica... –puxa ela pelo braço e a abraça.

Kag um pouco nervosa e estranhando o que InuYasha fez- Inu... Yasha...

Inu- Eu não quero que você vá agora... Eu tava gostando de conversar com você... Nunca ninguém veio falar comigo quando eu estava assim...

Kag- Hum... Eu fico InuYasha

Inu sorri-Obrigado!

Kag sorrindo- Mas... Sobre o que quer falar? o.o

Inu empurrando Kagome para cama- Não sei...-Falando bem baixo.

Kag sendo derrubada na cama por InuYasha-Inu.. O que...

Inu deitado em cima dela-Shhiii- Colocando o dedo indicador nos lábios dela.

Kag com o coração a mil-...- Com um pouco de medo.

Inu- Não precisa ficar com medo... Eu não vou fazer nada...

Kag gaguejando- En... Então... Sai de cima de mim! . -Super vermelha.

Inu saindo de cima- Desculpe... Eu... Eu não sei o que deu em mim!

Kag se levantando- Tudo bem...-sorri pra ele e sentando-se na cama- Sobre o que conversar?

Inu sentando do lado dela sem encara-la - Não sei...

Kag olhando ele- Inu... / "O que eu posso fazer? Ou falar?AII.. . Pensa Kagome!"

Inu- Você...

Kag- Hum? o.o

Inu- Você pode cantar aquela música do outro dia?

Kag sorrindo-Claro Vamos lá no chalé onde fica o piano!

Inu- Vamos!

E eles foram até o chalé onde ficava o piano. InuYasha aproveitou e levou sua guitarra. Eles estavam nervosos. Principalmente InuYasha que beijou Kagome e depois quase beijou novamente. Chegando lá eles entraram e Kagome sentou-se no banquinho do piano.

Kag começando a tocar o piano-**_I'm so tired of being here_**

Estou tão cansada de estar aqui

**_Suppressed by all of my childish fears_**

Reprimida por todos os meus medos infantis

**_And if you have to leave_**

E se você tiver que ir embora

_**I wish that you would just leave**_

Eu desejo que você vá

**_Because your presence still lingers here_**

Por que sua presença ainda hesita aqui

**_And it won't leave me alone_**

Por que sua presença ainda hesita aqui

**_These wounds won'_** **_t seem to heal_**

Essas feridas parecem não sarar

**_This pain is just too real_**

Esta dor é muito real

**_There's just too much that time cannot erase_**

Há apenas muita coisa que o tempo não é capaz de apagar

**_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_**

Quando você chorava, eu enxugava todas as suas lágrimas

**_When you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears_**

Quando você gritava, eu lutava fora todos os seus temores

**_And I've held your hand through all of these years_**

Eu segurei a sua mão por todos esses anos

**_But you still have all of me_**

Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim

**_You used to captivate me_**

Você me acostumou a cativar

**_By your resonating light_**

Com a sua luz ressoante

**_But now i'm bound by the life you left behind_**

Agora eu estou confinada à vida que deixou para trás

**_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_**

O seu rosto assombra os meus antigos sonhos agradáveis

**_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_**

A sua voz segue toda a sanidade em mim

**_These wounds won't seem to heal_**

Essas feridas parecem não sarar

**_This pain is just too real_**

Esta dor é muito real

**_There's just too much that time cannot erase_**

Há apenas muita coisa que o tempo não é capaz de apagar

**_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_**

Quando você chorava, eu enxugava todas as suas lágrimas

**_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_**

Quando você gritava, eu lutava fora todos os seus temores

**_And I've held your hand through all of these years_**

Eu segurei a sua mão por todos esses anos

**_But you still have all of me_**

Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**_

Eu tentei duramente dizer a mim mesma que você se foi

**_But though you're still with me_**

Mas penso que você ainda está aqui comigo

**_I've been alone all alone_**

Eu sempre estive sozinha

**_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_**

Quando você chorava, eu enxugava todas as suas lágrimas

**_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_**

Quando você gritava, eu lutava fora todos os seus temores

**_And I've held your hand through all of these years_**

Eu segurei a sua mão por todos esses anos

**_But you still have all of me_**

Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim-parando de tocar o piano com algumas lágrimas nos olhos.

Inu batendo palmas e com um sorriso nos lábios-Muito linda a música! Deu para ver que você é que nem eu! Faz as músicas com sentimento!

Kag- Eu não consigo escrever músicas que não sejam com sentimento! '

Inu- Nem eu... / Mas olha... Acho que no final, só no final, poderíamos entrar com outros instrumentos. Mas até lá deixar só o piano! O que você acha?

Kag- Onde mais ou menos? –mostrando a ele a música.

Inu apontando para o papel- Aqui... Deixar mais pesada a música!

Kag- É uma ótima idéia! Muito obrigada InuYasha!

Inu- De nada! Mas eu gostaria de ouvir outras músicas que você fez!

Kag- Ta! Mas agora não! Vamos dormir! A Sango fez eu acordar cedo ¬¬

Inu- OK xD

Kag- Mas antes... –olhando nos olhos de InuYasha- Você comentou algo da sua mãe outro dia... Ela te ensinou a tocar guitarra?

Inu- Sim... Foi ela que ensinou bateria para o Miroku também!

Kag- Que legal! Meu pai ensinou baixo para a Sango! xD

Inu- Nossa.. o.O Que mundo estranho!

Kag sorrindo- É.. aushuahs.. xD Mas como sua mãe era? Ela era legal?

Inu com um sorriso lembrando de sua mãe- Ela era muito legal... Ela conseguiu fazer com que meu irmão começasse a 'gostar' do humanos... Esse gostar significa não mata-los ta? xD

Kag- Ta XD Mas conta mais dela!

Inu- Ela conseguia 'domar' o meu pai quando ele estava irritado ou bravo...

Kag- Que legal!

Inu- É.. Eu sei..

Kag- Me conta mais sobre a sua vida!

Inu -Bom... Meu irmão é um idiota... Que só me enche a paciência... Mas quando ele quer, ele é legal... O meu pai também vive pegando no meu pé... Ele quer que eu trabalhe na industria da família... Ele fala que a vida não é só música... Não sei porque ele acha isso... Antes da minha mãe morrer ele passava horas só ouvindo ela tocar e cantar...

Kag -Ele deve ter ficado muito abalado com a morte dela e quando ele vê você tocando, ele lembra dela... Talvez seja isso...- falando normalmente.

Inu -Eu tenho quase certeza que seja isso... Mas.. Sei lá... /

Kag - Como sua mãe morreu?

Inu - Não sei...

Kag-Como não sabe?

Inu- Ninguém da minha casa me contou o verdadeiro motivo de ela ter morrido... Ela morreu quando eu tinha 6 anos... Não lembro daquele dia...- meio triste.

Kag o abraçando - Tudo bem.. –sorrindo – Algum dia eles vão ter que te contar!

Inu espantado por Kagome ter o abraçado -Tomara que contem... –a abraçando também.

Kag ainda o abraçando -Vão contar sim!

Inu sorrindo- Obrigado

Kag- De nada

Inu- Quer dar uma volta ?

Kag- A essa hora? O.o' Não ta muito tarde não?

Inu –Ta... Mas e daí?

Kag- Hum.. – pensando- Vamos então!

Inu pegando na mão de Kagome -Vem... Tem um lugar nesse acampamento que é lindo!

Kag- OK – segurando a mão dele- Vamos lá!

InuYasha, com sua guitarra nas costas, segurava a mão de Kagome e fazia com que ela fosse levada. Ela estava com um pouco de medo porque InuYasha estava se afastando muito do acampamento. InuYasha, percebendo que ela estava com medo, passa a abraçá-la. Depois de andar por muito tempo eles chegam em uma parte da floresta (o acampamento é em uma floresta... lembra que o miroku beijou a sango em uma floresta? Então...). Essa parte da floresta tinha vários vaga-lumes, tinha um rio que parecia não ter fim, com alguns peixes nadando e a única iluminação do local era a da lua, com ajuda das estrelas e dos vaga-lumes. Realmente era um lugar lindo. Kagome nunca tinha visto um assim. Kagome não tinha palavras e InuYasha só ficava a observando com um sorriso.

Kag- Aqui é maravilhoso! – olhando em volta – Uma maravilha!

Inu- Que bom que você gostou! Sabia que você ia gostar!

Kag- Eu amei! Muito obrigada por me trazer aqui InuYasha... É uma pena que temos que voltar agora /

Inu- Quem disse que temos que voltar? Podemos passar aqui à noite...

Kag- Mas aqui deve ser cheio de bichos e mosquitos e... – InuYasha selou a boca dela com o dedo indicador.

Inu- Eu te protegerei de qualquer coisa! Até mesmo de uma formiga... Ok? – Kagome apenas fez sim com a cabeça- Então vamos passar a noite aqui?- mais uma vez Kagome afirmou com a cabeça- Ok então. – beija a testa de Kagome e se deita em baixo de uma árvore e fazendo um movimento com a mão em sinal que era pra ela se deitar ao lado dele.

Kagome vai e deita-se ao lado dele e ela logo pega no sono. Mesmo estando em no meio de uma floresta ela se sentia protegida nos braços de InuYasha, e nem ela e nem ele queriam que aquele momento parasse... Eles desejavam que aquilo fosse pra sempre. InuYasha ficou acordado tomando conta de Kagome...

Inu- "Kagome... Você é tão linda... Minha Kagome"- E beijou levemente os lábios dela fazendo a sorrir.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

qru agradecer a tds q estaum lendo! dpois eu coloko os nomes d vcs ok? e respondo o q cada um flo1 bom... eh issu ai... continua... asuhushuahs... os proximos cap. vaum ser maiores e mais trabalhados... entaum se demorar naum liguem naum tah? ' soh saibam q eu estarei viva! auhsuahs xD bjinhuus


	5. Cada um se revelando

Legenda:  
Personagem-Fala... GRITO "pensamento" -ação (minhas interrupções)  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo troca de lugar ou tempo  
xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx fim do capítulo

Cap. 6- Cada um se revelando...

Era manhã e Kagome dormia tranqüilamente. Ela vai acordando aos poucos e vendo a figura de InuYasha se formar em sua frente. Ela demorou um pouco para falar algo, não estava acreditando que o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior era verdade. Mas ela não estava nos braços do hannyou como havia ido dormir a noite, e estava, sim, encostada na árvore. InuYasha estava agachado na sua frente.

Inu se levantando -Que bom que você acordou! Vamos logo! Se não vamos perder o ônibus!

Kag se levantando também – Ta! Mas porque não me chamou?

Inu- Eu não tenho essa obrigação!

Kag –"Por que ele está tão diferente de ontem?" Ei... Me espera- Vendo que InuYasha já estava indo –Não é longe o acampamento?

Inu sem olhá-la – É... Por isso mesmo que temos que ir rápido... Mas se você preferir pode ficar ai...

Kag- Por que você está me tratando assim? –parando na frente dele irritada, com as mãos na cintura.

Inu- Porque eu sou assim! –passando por ela.

Kag- Não é não! Você é legal... Por que não me trata como estava me tratando antes? –indo atrás dele.

Inu- Porque eu não sou daquele jeito! Você pode ser minha amiga... Mas eu não vou te tratar diferente por isso...

Kag- Você trata o Miroku assim?

Inu-Sim...

Kag –Nossa... Que tipo de amigo você é... ù.ú

Inu – Um insensível? Pode ser...

Kag- Ta.. Se você é desse jeito por que ontem você me tratou diferente?

Inu ignorando a pergunta e ficando um pouco vermelho- Vamos logo! – pegando ela no colo e correndo com ela para o acampamento.

Kag levando um susto- Ai... Ta louco? Não faz mais isso!

Inu- "Hehehehe..." Para de ser mimada!

Kag- Humpf ¬¬

Inu irritado- FEH!

Kag- "Como eu pude pensar que estava gostando dele? ù.ú"- Observando-o – "Mas ele é tão lindo" –Ficando um pouco vermelha.

Inu - Estamos chegando!

Kag- Que bom!

Inu chegando no acampamento e parando- Pronto –Coloca ela no chão.

Kag –Obrigada! Vou ir pro meu quarto arrumar as minhas coisas!

Inu- Vou com você! No mínimo o Miroku deve estar com a Sango!

Kag- Será? O.o

Inu- Acho que...

TWAAAAAP

Inu- Tenho certeza que sim u.u

Kag- O que foi isso? –Olhando em direção ao seu quarto.

San – SEU PERFERDITO! HENTAI! IDIOTA! NÃO APAREÇA MAIS NA MINHA FRENTE SEU SAFADO! – Kagome vê Miroku voando pra fora do quarto e ouve Sango gritando lá de dentro chamando muita atenção.

Mir- Mas Sangozinha...

San – MAS NADA! VAI EMBORA!

Mir- Mas... hum...-indo em direção ao seu quarto e ao de InuYasha. Triste.

Inu- O MUNDO VAI ACABAR!- grita InuYasha.

Kag- Por que? –Não entendendo.

Inu- É a primeira vez que o Miroku fica triste ao receber um fora, ou tapa... De uma garota... OoO Ele realmente deve gostar da Sango! -.-'

Kag- E a Sango gosta muito do Miroku.. / Ai... Eu vou falar com a Sango!

Inu- Vai lá! Eu vou arrumar minhas coisas! u.u

Kag- Você poderia ir falar com o Miroku!

Inu- ¬¬ Não... Não é da minha conta o que ele fez... Ou deixou de fazer!

Kag- Ai InuYasha! Eu desisto de falar com você! ò.ó

Inu- KEH...- indo em direção ao quarto.

Kag indo em direção ao quarto e entrando- Sango? –Vendo Sango deitada na cama- O que aconteceu? –Sentando do lado dela.

San-Nada... –chorando.

Kag- Me conta... O que o Miroku fez? Eu vi "Todo mundo do acampamento também ¬¬" o que você falou pra ele... O que aconteceu?

San se sentando na cama- Ele continua tarado... Eu pensei que ele gostasse de mim! Mas ele só tava me usando!

Kag- Mas o que ele fez?

San- Ele... Ele... ELE PASSOU A MÃO NA BUNDA DE UMA OUTRA GAROTA... E ESSA OUTRA GAROTA NÃO ERA EU! –chorando mais.

Kag confortando a amiga- Calma...

San- Ainda se fosse na minha eu teria só batido nele... E com certeza teria brigado... Mas não faria tanto escândalo...

Kag- Entendo... Os homens são estranhos o.O'

San- Por que diz isso? –secando as próprias lágrimas.

Kag- Porque o InuYasha ta muito estranho também...

San- Estranho como?- se esquecendo do Miroku.

Kag- Ontem, um pouco antes de vocês entrarem no quarto ¬¬ Ele me beijou...

San- Eu sei.. -

Kag- Vai deixar eu contar? ¬¬'

San- Extressadinha! Conta logo! xD

Kag- Ok xP Ai.. Quando vocês foram embora ele pediu pra ouvir a minha música... Depois de um tempo conversando sobre a vida DELE, ele decide me levar pra passar a noite em um lugar maravilhoso!

San- NUM MOTEL 5 ESTRELAS? (de onde eu tirei issu? xP ah eh.. dah minha cabeça maliciosa xD)

Kag- ¬¬ Não Sango.. A gente não fez nada disso do que você esta pensando e também não fomos tão longe! ¬¬

San- Então onde vocês foram? ù.ú

Kag- Fomos pra floresta! Onde tinha um riozinho passando! E tinha vaga-lumes lá! Era o lugar perfeito lá!

San- Quero ir lá também!

Kag- Hoje não dá porque vamos para casa! u.u

San- Ok... Mas por que ele é estanho?

Kag- Porque hoje ele está nervozinho, chato... sabe? Nada do que estava ontem... E ele falou que ele é desse jeito! E não de como ele me tratou ontem! Mas ele me chamou de amiga...

San- ELE TE AMAAAAAAAAA! -

Kag- Ele não me ama! Se não ele teria me tratado bem hoje ¬¬

San- Pelo que o Miroku falou ele é assim mesmo... Desde quando a Kikyou deu um fora nele... Ai ele é assim... Muito cauteloso!

Kag- "Será que ele me ama de verdade?"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Inu entrando no quarto- E ai Miroku? O que você fez?

Mir que estava com a cara mais triste do mundo- Ai... Você sabe o que eu fiz... ú.ù e acho que estraguei tudo!

Inu- Você passou a mão na bunda dela! Eu sabia! ¬¬

Mir- Não...

Inu- NÃO?

Mir- Não... Passei na de outra garota.. ú.ù

Inu caindo sentado na cama com uma gota na cabeça- Não acredito... Só você mesmo.. -.-'

Mir- InuYasha.. Você sabe que a minha mão é amaldiçoada... Mas... Eu gosto tanto da Sango!

Inu- É o que parece! Mas... Você deveria ter pensado nisso antes de passar a mão na bunda de outra garota!

Mir- Eu sei... / Mas a bunda daquela garota era muito bonita!

Inu caindo de cara no chão e com mais uma gota na cabeça- Não acredito que você falou isso! -.-''

Mir- ' Mas você queria que eu fizesse o que?

Inu- Eu? Eu não queria nada... E nem quero... Feh...

Mir- Tudo bem.. Vamos mudar de assunto agora... u.u Vamos falar da noite maravilhosa que você e a senhorita Kagome tiveram! -

Inu- ¬¬ Eu só não te espanco agora porque eu tive a certeza que você é um idiota...

Mir- Eu não sou um idiota... Vocês passaram a noite fora! Vocês fizeram alguma coisa – sorrindo maliciosamente.

Inu- Não é da sua conta o que fizemos ou deixamos de fazer –revoltado.

Mir- Então quer dizer que vocês realmente fizeram s... –levando um soco na cabeça.

Inu- NÃO SEU IMBECIL! IDIOTA! EU NUNCA FARIA ISSO COM ELA!

Mir massageando a cabeça- Ai... Doeu...

Inu- Vou arrumar as minhas coisas porque temos que sair em... –olhando no relógio do quarto- CINCO MINUTOS?

Mir- CINCO MINUTOS?

Inu- Foi o que eu falei ¬¬

Mir- Chato...

InuYasha e Miroku começaram então a arrumar as suas coisas muito rápido, pois o ônibus sairia em cinco minutos... E eles não podiam ficar para trás.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome e Sango estavam entrando no ônibus pra garantirem seus lugares. Sango estava mais calma e Kagome ainda estava confusa.

San- Kagome... Você está vendo o Miroku e o InuYasha?

Kag olhando em volta- Não... Será que eles ainda não estão prontos?

San- Não sei.. / Tomara que eles não percam o ônibus...

Kag- Concordo...- ouvindo alguém gritando do lado de fora do ônibus.

Inu- SEU IDIOTA! VAMOS LOGO! – entra no ônibus rápido puxando Miroku pela blusa-SENTA AE E NÃO SAI! –jogando Miroku na ultima cadeira do ônibus e sentando na outra.

San- Eles chegaram...

Kag- O InuYasha parece nervoso... -.-'

San- É...

Kag- Bom.. Vamos aproveitar a viajem de volta pra casa!

San- Claro

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chegando no parque onde saíram pra ir ao acampamento, eles saem dos ônibus e Sango vai conversar com Miroku.

San- Miroku... – ele a olha com um pouco de tristeza- Vamos conversar?

Mir- Claro! – eles se sentam em um banquinho do parque longe das outras pessoas.

San- Olha Miroku... Eu queria pedir desculpas por ter batido em você!

Mir- Mas.. Por que você está se desculpando?

San- Eu sei que não somos namorados, então por isso você pode fazer o que quiser, passar a mão em quem quiser... Não era motivo pra eu ter batido em você... –com a cabeça baixa.

Mir- S-Sango... Eu... Não precisa pedir desculpas! – a abraçando- Você tinha que me bater mesmo para que assim eu aprenda a lição!

San vermelha o abraçando também- Mi... Miroku... – ela começa sentir Miroku passando a mão em sua bunda.

TWAAAAAAP

San depois de dar um tapa na cara dele- Seu... Seu hentai... –sorri para Miroku.

Mir sem entender o sorriso dela- Por que está rindo?

San- Por nada não...

Mir- Ta... Quer ir tomar um sorvete então?

San- Não ¬¬ Mas você pode me acompanhar até a minha casa!

Mir- Eu aceito! ' Vamos lá...

E eles saem conversando e vão para a casa de Sango.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Na porta da casa de Sango, ela se despedia de Miroku, mas...

TWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP

Ele havia passado a mão na bunda dela... De novo.

San- MIROKU! DUAS VEZES NO MESMO DIA NÃO!

Mir- OK... –Passando a mão de novo na bunda dela.

San super vermelha- QUANDO EU DIGA DUAS VEZES AO DIA NÃO EU QUERO DIZER UMA VEZ É O BASTANTEEEEEEE. X.X

Mir- Ok.. To ansioso pra chegar amanhã -

San- ¬¬ Ninguém te merece Miroku.. Bom... Vai pra casa porque amanhã a gente tem aula!

Mir- Ok Sangozinha!

San- Tchau –acenando.

Mir acenando também –Até amanhã!

E assim Miroku foi pra sua casa. Sango sobe para seu quarto pega suas roupas e vai tomar um banho de banheira bem relaxante. Depois de um longo banho foi comer algo. Depois foi arrumar suas coisas para a aula no dia seguinte.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Miroku foi com um sorriso enorme para sua casa. Subiu para o quarto e ficou ouvindo um pouco de música, que, de alguma maneira, fazia ele se lembrar de Sango. Umas horas depois ele foi tomar um banho. Depois de tomar banho ele foi comer alguma coisa e acabou dormindo esparramado na cama.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

InuYasha havia levado Kagome até a casa dela e depois foi para a sua. Ele chegou em casa e foi direto tomar um banho. Depois ele foi escrever músicas e acabou dormindo em cima delas.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome tinha ido pra casa com InuYasha. Assim que se despediram, ela foi falar com a sua família e depois tomar um banho. Saindo de lá ela pegou algo pra comer e levou pro quarto. Lá ela começou a escrever suas músicas. Quando deu meia noite ela deitou-se e dormiu.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

oiee gnt taum gostando da fic? bom.. eu vo responder o q cada um flo aki:

**Manu Higurashi: oi mto obrigada por tah lendo a minha fic.. eu jah li essa fic (músicas que escrevo pra você) e sei q a minha eh parecida... mas tipow.. realmente vai ter mtas musiaks q nem a dela.. soh q a minha vai ter a historia diferente... mas msmop assim vai ter mta msuika! espero q vc goste! mais uma vez brigada por tah lendo a minha fic!**

**R-chan: mto obrigada por tah lendo a minha fic realemnte eles se apaixonaram rapido e taum com mtas forças e esperança pra td q vai vir dai pra frente... mas mta coisa ainda vai acontecer... eu naum pretendo dxar eles diferentes... qru q eles tnham a personalidade deles... mas d vez em qndo eh bom mudar um pokinhu neh? vlw pelo apoio!**

**Domanique: q bom q vc tah gostando da fic dsculpa a demora pra postar esse cap. pq, msmo sendo pekeno, eu trabalhei bastante nele.. ok/ espero q vc continue lendo a fic **

**Nathbella: oi... mto obrigada por tah lendo a fic! e eh mto bom q vc esteja gostando... e olha.. pra compensar o q eu naum escrevi do miroku e da sango no ultimo cap. nesse daki teve bastante ok? e eu prometo colocar bastante do inu e da kagome, do miroku e da sango ok? pra naum fikar nem um a mais e nem um a menos... tah? **

**Lulu: oi... brigada por tah lendo a minha fic! e q bom q vc gosto da minha ideia d fazer a kikyou ser uma p xD e q bomq vc tah curtindo o inu desse jeito.. aproveite bem ele assim pq daki a poko ele vai muda... u.u eh.. eu soh mah! xD**

**Mari Moon: oi.. migah.. mto obrigada por tah lendo a minha fic, por ter me ensinado a mexer aki nu fanfiction. net e coisa e tal.. uahuhsuhUASUHauhsuHHS... eu dei mta risada com a sua ultima review! xD a mãe do inu naum eh rokera.. mas ela tokava instrumentos... e criava musikas tbm.. ok? xD uHSHauhsuHS... nussa.. dei mta risada... a sua fic tbm tah mto legal e engraçada! to anciosa pelo resto - eu to acompanhando ela viu? bom.. eh issu.. brigada por td migah!**

**Jéssica: oi.. brigada por tah lendo a minha fic e por tah adorando ela continue lendo ela.. eu prometo q vc vai se surpreender! **

**Carol: mto obrigada por tah lendo a minha fic! e eu axo mto bom q vc tah gostando! eu adoro qndo flam issu! encoraja a gnt a continuar a fic e sempre fazer o melhor! (ou tntar) xP brigadinha! **

**May33: oi.. mto obrigada por ter lidno a minha fic e por tah dando dicas! eu mudei um pokinhu o modo d agir deles mas nesse cap eles taum literalmente ELES! vc viu neh? tomara q vc continue lendo e continue dxando reviews.. e tbm continue dando dicas! **

**Aline Cristina: oi.. mto obrigada por tah lendo a minha fic! eu amo evanescence e linkin park tbm! e com certeza vai ter linkin park! e mto evanescence tbm! vai ter mta musika e mtas q eh possivel q vc nunka tnha escutado! mas aposto q iria adorar **

**Sangozinha: oi.. brigada por tah lendo a minah fic! eu to fazendo caps. mais compridos e mais trabalhados tbm tomara q esteja gostando! **

eh issu ae gnt.. tmo obrigada a tds vcs q dxaram reviews e a tds q estaum lendo mas naum dxaram.. msmo assim.. qndo vcs dizem q estaum gostando eh mto bom pq assim a gnt fika com vontade d postar o proximo cap q seja melhor, maior e td mais... por causa d vcs eu amo tds os reviews! continuem dxando ok? bjinhuuus


	6. Recebendo o Kotodama

Legenda:  
Personagem-Fala... GRITO "pensamento" -ação (minhas interrupções)  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo troca de lugar ou tempo  
xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx fim do capítulo

Cap. 6- Recebendo o Kotodama

No dia seguinte, Kagome e Sango estavam na sala de aula, um pouco antes de começar a aula, conversando. Kagome mostrava as músicas que tinha feito na noite anterior e Sango falava de Miroku. Assim que toca o sinal elas voltam sua atenção a aula, mas elas estavam ansiosas pra que acabassem a aula logo pois elas e os garotos tinham combinado de ir depois para a casa de InuYasha.

Na classe dos garotos, Miroku estava sentado guardando uma carteira ao seu lado para InuYasha que ainda não havia chegado. Depois de 10 minutos depois do inicio da aula InuYasha chega. O professor briga com ele e o manda sentar. Ele se senta na carteira que Miroku tinha guardado e joga suas coisas no chão e deita em cima da mesa. Miroku, Kagome e Sango haviam combinado de ir pra casa de InuYasha no começo da aula... Já que InuYasha estava demorando a chegar, eles decidiram ir pra casa dele. Miroku que teve essa idéia e falou que InuYasha não ia se importar. Mas será mesmo?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Final da aula... Kagome e Sango foram se encontrar com Miroku e InuYasha.

San alegre-Vamos?

Inu- Pra onde? O.o

Kag- Pra sua casa, né? –sorrindo.

Inu- O QUE? É CLARO QUE NÃO!

San- Mas o Miroku falou que você ia deixar.. –procurando Miroku –Onde ele ta? -.-'

Inu- AQUELE FOLGADO!

Kag com uma gota na cabeça- Ahh InuYasha.. ' Relaxa... Desculpa ele.. ele achou que você ia deixar! Mas qual é o problema de irmos pra sua casa? ' Pode ser divertido!

Inu um pouco corado- É que.. Eu acho que vocês não vão gostar da minha casa! u.u'

San- Ahh InuYasha.. Que isso! Vamos adorar ir lá! E assim podemos ver logo tudo da banda!

Inu pensando um pouco- Bom.. Eu acho que tudo bem então.. / -eles ouvem um grito saindo de trás de um arbusto.

Mir saindo do arbusto- Eu sabia que você ia deixar! –com um sorriso maroto.

Inu- ¬¬ Você é um idiota Miroku.. Da próxima vez... Pergunte! u.u

Mir- Ok '

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Eles foram logo pra casa de InuYasha. Eles foram andando. Eles entraram em um bairro muito rico e chique. InuYasha parou em frente da maior casa, ou melhor, mansão do bairro, fazendo com que os outros parassem e ficassem de bocas abertas.

Inu- Essa é a minha casa! –falando normalmente!

San com a boca aberta –Isso não é uma casa...

Kag com os olhos arregalados- Isso é um palácio!

Mir- Na verdade é uma mansão u.u Mas a casa do InuYasha é a maior mansão do mundo... Chega mesmo a ser comparada com um palácio..

Inu- FEH... Vamos entrar ou não? Tive que trazer vocês aqui.. ¬¬

San- Vamos entrar sim!

Kag- Vamos! Vamos! –empolgada.

Eles entram na casa e passam por muitos quartos. Kagome e Sango olhavam tudo com muito cuidado, vendo cada detalhe da casa. Miroku ia ao lado de InuYasha. Eles estavam normais. InuYasha entrou em um quarto junto de Miroku. Sango e Kagome os seguiram e ficaram de bocas apertas quando viram um quarto gigantesco cheio de instrumentos musicais. Kagome foi direto para o piano. Ela estava encantada com ele. Era um piano maravilhoso. Era grande, preto e tinha um brilho que a encantava. InuYasha olhava atentamente para Kagome. Não era normal alguém agir daquele jeito só pelo fato do piano ser bonito. Sango pegou o baixo e tocou algumas notas. Ela e Miroku conversavam sobre os instrumentos e a casa de InuYasha. InuYasha se aproximava calmamente até Kagome. Quando chega ao lado dela vê que ela toca delicadamente no piano e que uma lágrima escorre pelo seu rosto. InuYasha não entendendo coloca a mão no ombro de Kagome. Ela tira rapidamente a mão do piano e se vira pra InuYasha. De repente ela o abraça chorando muito. Miroku e Sango olham pra eles. Miroku, como sempre, com um sorriso malicioso. Sango não entendia nada. Mas quem não estava entendendo mesmo era InuYasha. InuYasha vê como estavam olhando pra ele e solta Kagome. Esta para de chorar e começa a fitar o chão. Ficaram um tempo em silencio, até que InuYasha quebrou o gelo.

Inu- Bom.. Eu vou passar algumas músicas pra vocês duas... Das que eu fiz e a gente tenta tocar... Ok?

San- Ok.. Mas a gente pega esses instrumentos mesmo?

Mir- Sim Sintam como se esses instrumentos fossem de vocês.. Só não quebrem nada! o.o

Kag- Er... Ok '

Inu –Isso... –entregando alguns papéis para Kagome e Sango- São as músicas... As letras e melodias...

Kag dando uma lida rápida por uma das músicas – Hum.. Ok...

San vendo que tinha muitas músicas lá- Ok.. Mas InuYasha... A gente vai tocar algumas hoje né? Ou você vai fazer a gente tocar todas?

Kag olhando pro piano- Vamos tocar o máximo que conseguirmos... Trouxe algumas músicas também, e gostaria de tocá-las com vocês –sorrindo.

Inu olhando pra Kagome- Ok... Vamos tocar o máximo de músi...

? entrando na sala- InuYasha... O seu pai quer vê-lo!

Inu – Fala pra ele, velhota, que eu to com os meus amigos ¬¬ E não vou lá agora!

Kag olhando com um pouco de raiva para InuYasha –InuYasha! Não seja mimado! Vá logo falar com o seu pai! E se for alguma coisa importante?

Inu olhando pra Kagome com o mesmo olhar- Em primeiro lugar garota... Você não manda em mim ¬¬ e em segundo... Não é importante... Ele só quer me irritar, como ele faz todo o dia!

Kag ainda olhando com raiva pro InuYasha- Qual é o nome da senhora? -fitando a velha senhora que estava esperando na porta.

Kae- Meu nome é Kaede e eu sou avó do InuYasha.- fitando Kagome.

Kag se virando para InuYasha- InuYasha.. Vá agora falar com o seu pai!

Inu ficando na frente de Kagome- Garota.. Você não entendeu? Eu disse: N-Ã-O!

Kag com muita raiva- Ai... InuYasha.. Dê mais valor a sua família! Òó

Inu com muita raiva também- Garota... Você me irrita! Òó E eu não vou e ponto final! Avisa pro meu pai velhota!

Kae- Ninguém te merece InuYasha ¬¬ Mas você.. Garota... Como se chama? – se referindo a Kagome.

Kag- Meu nome é Kagome. Prazer! –sorrindo delicadamente.

Kae- Prazer. Você será sempre bem vinda! –correspondendo o sorriso da garota.- E eu gostaria de te pedir.. que você voltasse amanhã... Sozinha Ok?

Kag vermelha- O-OK... Por que?

Kae sorrindo- Porque sim.. Quero conversar com você!

Kag- Ok.. o.o

Kae- Tchau pra vocês.. E InuYasha ¬¬ Seu pai vai ficar muito irritado... –saindo da sala.

Inu- FEH! ¬¬ -vendo ela fechar a porta- podemos começar?

Kag- ¬¬ Claro..

San- Por qual música começamos? –tentando deixar o clima mais calmo.

Inu- O da primeira folha... Depois o da segunda.. E por ai vai u.u

Mir- Então vamos lá! –já sentado na bateria pronto pra tocar.

Kag sentando no piano e arrumando as folhas- Vamos!

San pegando o baixo e arrumando as folhas- Vamos xP

Inu já segurando a guitarra- Vamos lá! Começa Miroku!

Mir- UM... DOIS.. JÁ!

Todos começam a tocar... Tocavam todos juntos e corretamente.

Inu- **_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_**

Estou cansado de ser o que você quer que eu seja

_**Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface**_

Me sentindo tão sem fé, perdido sobre a superfície

_**I don't know what you're expecting of me**_

Não sei o que você está esperando de mim

_**Put under the pressure**_

Colocado sob pressão

_**Of walking in your shoes**_

De andar com seus sapatos

Kag- **_Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow_**

Pego pela contra-corrente, apenas pela contra-corrente

Inu-**_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_**

Cada passo que eu dou é mais um engano para você

Kag- **_Caught n the undertow, just caught in the undertow_**

Pego pela contra-corrente, apenas pela contra-corrente

Inu- **_I've become so numb_**

Tornei-me tão entorpecido

_**I can't feel you there**_

Não posso sentir você aqui

_**Become so tired**_

Me tornei tão cansado

_**So much more aware**_

Muito mais conscinte

_**I'm becoming this**_

Me transformo nisso

_**All I want to do**_

Tudo o que eu quero fazer

_**Is be more like me**_

É ser mais como eu sou

_**And be less like you**_

E menos como você é

_**Can't you see that you're smothering me**_

Você não pode ver que está me sufocando?

_**Holding too tightly**_

Me segurando tão apertado

_**Afraid to lose control**_

Com medo de perder o controle

_**'Cause everything that you thought I would be**_

Pois, tudo o que você pensou que pudesse ser

_**Has fallen apart right in front of you**_

Caiu por terra bem na sua frente

Kag- **_Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow_**

Pego pela contra-corrente, apensa pela contra-corrente

Inu- **_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_**

Cada passo que eu dou é mais um engano para você

Kag- **_Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow_**

Pego pela contra-corrente, apenas pela contra-corrente

Inu- **_And every second I waste is more than I can take_**

E cada segundo que eu desperdiço é mais do que eu posso ter

_**I've become so numb**_

Tornei-me tão entorpecido

_**I can't feel you there**_

Não posso sentir você aqui

_**Become so tired**_

Me tornei tão cansado

_**So much more aware**_

Muito mais consciente

_**I'm becoming this**_

Me transformo nisso

_**All I want to do**_

Tudo o que eu quero fazer

_**Is be more like me**_

É ser mais como eu sou

_**And be less like you**_

E menos como você é

_**And I know**_

E eu sei

_**I may end up failing too**_

Que eu posso terminar fracassando também

_**But I know**_

Mas eu sei que

_**You were just like me**_

Você era exatamente como eu

_**With someone disappointed in you**_

Com alguém desapontado dentro de você

_**I've become so numb**_

Tornei-me tão entorpecido

_**I can't feel you there**_

Não posso sentir você aqui

_**I'm Become so tired**_

Me torneitão cansado

_**So much more aware**_

Muito mais consciente

_**I'm becoming this**_

Me transformo nisso

_**All I want to do**_

Tudo o que eu que eu quero fazer

_**Is be more like me**_

É ser mais como eu sou

_**And be less like you**_

E menos como você é

_**I've become so numb I can't feel you there**_

Tenho me tornado muito entorpecido, não posso sentir você aqui

Kag- **_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_**

Estou cansado de ser o que você quer que eu seja

Inu- **_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_**

Tenho me tornado muito entorpecido, não posso sentir você aqui

Kag- **_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_**

Estou cansado de ser o que você quer que eu seja

A música acaba e todos eles se olham.

Inu- Vocês duas tocaram muito bem! Você entendeu que ali era pra você cantar né?

Kag- Claro... Tinha um 'Kagome' rabiscado em cima d algum nome que eu não consegui ler direito. Ai eu deduzi que era pra eu cantar '

Inu- Entendeu certinho!

Kag- Perguntas a gente faz depois ou pode ser agora?

Inu- Se for duvidas com a letra, melodia pode ser agora. Se for relacionado com o porque da música... Depois ¬¬

Kag- Então vamos cantar a próxima '

Inu- Ok.. Mas a próxima.. Eu acho melhor você cantar tudo... Ok?

Kag- Ok.. Mas por que?

Inu- Eu acho que se uma garota cantar nessa música vai ficar mais bonita.

Kag- Ok então!

Mir- Podemos ir? –InuYasha faz um movimento que sim com as mãos- UM... DOIS.. JÁ!

E eles começam a tocar novamente. Kagome errava as palavras quando cantava. Realmente era difícil cantar uma música inteira que não a pertencia.. Depois de um tempo, ela conseguiu.

Kag- **_She lived like she knew nothing lasts _**

Ela viveu como nenhum outro

_**Didn't care to look like anyone else **_

Não se preocupou em ser como ninguém

_**And she was beautiful, so beautiful **_

E ela era linda, tão linda

_**I still hear her laugh like she's here **_

Eu continuo ouvindo a sua voz como se ela ainda estivesse aqui

_**Shower it down on all the young **_

Caindo sobre todos os jovens

_**It isn't so wrong to have such fun **_

Não se deve ter um errado divertimento

_**Forever angel **_

Para sempre um anjo

_**I hope they love you like we do **_

Espero que eles te amem como nós te amamos

**_Forever Angel _**

Para sempre anjo

_**I'll be proud to be like you **_

Eu me sentirei orgulhosa de ser como você

_**Be like you **_

Como você

**_I'll be proud to be like you _**

Me sentirei orgulhosa de ser como você

_**Does the sun shine up at you when you are looking down? **_

Quando o sol nasce e quando você estiver olhando para baixo?

_**Do you get along with the others around? **_

Você estará com os outros ao seu redor?

_**It's got to be better than before **_

Ai deve ser melhor do que antes

_**You don't need to worry now you're gone **_

Você não precisa se preocupar agora que você já foi

_**Forever angel **_

Para sempre anjo

_**I hope they love you like we do **_

Eu espero que eles te amem tanto como nós amamos

**_Forever Angel _**

Para sempre anjo

_**I'll be proud to be like you **_

Ficarei orgulhosa de ser como você

_**Be like you **_

Como você

_**Just like you **_

Apenas como você

_**And when i go to sleep at night **_

E quando eu for dormir a noite

_**I'll thank you for each blessed thing surrounding me **_

Eu agradeço por todas as bênçãos sobre as minhas coisas

_**For every fall I'll ever break **_

Para cada queda eu quebrarei sempre

_**Each moments breath I wanna taste **_

Provar a respiração a cada momento

_**Confidence and conscience **_

Confiança e consciência

**_Decadent, extravagance _**

Decadência, extravagância

_**Never ending providence **_

Nunca termina o cuidado

_**For loving when I had the chance **_

Por ter te amado o quanto eu pude

**_Angel _**

Anjo

_**I hope they love you like we do **_

Espero que eles te amem tanto quanto nós te amamos

_**Forever angel **_

Para sempre anjo

_**I'll be proud to be like you **_

Ficarei orgulhosa de ser como você

**_Forever Angel _**

Pra sempre anjo

_**I'll be proud to be like you **_

Ficarei orgulhosa de ser como você

_**Be like You**_

Como você

_**I'll be proud to be like you**_

Ficarei orgulhosa de ser como você

E eles param de tocar. Kagome fica com um sorriso nos lábios por ter, finalmente, conseguido cantar toda a música sem nenhum erro. Sango ficou contente também e Miroku também, mas InuYasha parecia bravo.

Inu- Você é muito lerda garota!

Kag sem entender- Por que?

Inu- Porque você fez a gente gastar uma hora só em uma música!

Kag- Lógico! A música era difícil! E eu tava cantando sozinha...

Inu- Isso não é desculpa!

Kag com a cabeça baixa- ... Eu... – com a voz triste- .. Eu...

Inu- Você o que? ¬¬

Kag se levantando e indo em direção a porta- Vou embora...

San- Mas Kagome...

Kag- Pode ficar ai Sango-chan...

San- Não.. –deixando o baixo no lugar e pegando as suas coisas- Eu vou com você A gente vem outro dia...

Kag- É.. Eu vou ter que voltar amanhã... Até...

Mir- Tchau senhoritas!

San sorrindo- Tchau Miroku, InuYasha.. –acena.

Inu-Feh! ù.ú

Mir- Não precisava ter a tratado assim ¬¬

Inu – AH Miroku ¬¬ Não me enche!

Mir pegando suas coisas e saindo de lá- É, InuYasha.. Não vou te encher... Tchau.-disse secamente.

Inu- Feh! Agora deu de todo mundo se revoltar contra eu ¬¬

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sango foi indo para a casa de Kagome com ela. Elas não tinham trocado nenhuma frase desde que saíram de lá. Sango estava preocupada com a amiga.

San suspirando- Kagome.. Você não vai levar a sério o que ele falou, né?

Kag ignorando a amiga- Isso porque ele me ama, né, Sango?

San parando- Kagome.. –abaixando a cabeça- Desculpe amiga... Vou pra minha casa... Tchau. –dá meia volta e vai pra casa.

Kag que estava um pouco a frente- Sango.. –vira-se e vê a amiga indo embora- Desculpe também / -vai pra sua casa.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

No dia seguinte... Após a aula, Kagome foi para a casa de InuYasha e este indo mais a frente. Ele ficou incomodado por estar sendo 'seguido'. Mas não falou nada, pois lembrou-se de que Kaede a tinha chamado lá. Chegando em sua casa InuYasha esperou Kagome o alcançar para fechar o grande portão.

Kag olhando para InuYasha- Obrigada...

Inu ignorando- Kaede deve estar na cozinha. Siga-me que eu te levo lá.

Kagome só fez um movimento afirmativo com a cabeça. InuYasha a guiou até a cozinha onde Kaede estava, junto da cozinheira.

Kag sorrindo docemente- Olá vovó Kaede Eu vim como a senhora pediu.

Kae que via InuYasha saindo da cozinha- Olá querida- sorrindo - InuYasha, por favor, eu gostaria que você e Kagome viessem comigo um minuto.

Kagome e InuYasha seguiram Kaede até o jardim dos fundos. Kaede retirou algo de seu bolso. Parecia um colar, com pedras pretas e com alguns dentes de algum animal. InuYasha e Kagome ficaram olhando para o colar sem entender muito.

Inu- Por que eu tenho que ficar aqui? ¬¬ -irritado.

Kae ignorando InuYasha- Kagome...

Kag- Sim...?

Kae a olhando- Quando eu te vi ontem.. Percebi que você tinha o dom de controlar InuYasha.

Inu super irritado- COMO ASSIM ME CONTROLAR? Òó

Kag- É... Como.. Como assim? oO

Kae- Você simplesmente tem o dom de acalmar InuYasha.. Mas, eu tenho algo que pode te ajudar com isso.

Kag- O que? –curiosa.

Kae- Isso chama-se Kotodama- mostrando o colar a eles- E foi feita especialmente para o InuYasha. Mas só uma pessoa pode usá-lo. E essa pessoa é você.

Kag pasma- Por.. Por que eu?

Kae- Como eu já falei você tem o dom de controlar InuYasha. Que nem ontem. Você discutiu com ele.

Kag lembrando-se- Sim.. Mas... Só por isso?

Kae- Motivos suficientes para achar que é você!

Kag sem querer estender mais a conversa- Ok...

Kae começa a dizer algumas coisas, o colar vai e fica em torno ao pescoço de InuYasha- Kagome.. Você precisa falar uma palavra mágica.

Inu tentando tirar o colar em vão- Mas.. O que é isso?

Kag- Que palavra?

Kae- Uma palavra qualquer... Uma que quando você a pronunciar InuYasha será acalmado. Diga essa palavra alto e claro, por favor.

Kag assentindo com a cabeça- Hum... – pensando em alguma palavra- Se... Se... –pensando em uma- SENTA!

Inu caindo de cara no chão- AHHH..

Kag- "HEHE.. que divertido mas.. será que ele se machucou? Oo"

Kae- Boa palavra Kagome. Agora, se quiser, pode ir pra casa.

Kag- Ok... Tchau vovó Kaede, Tchau InuYasha - e saiu se lá.

Inu tentando se levantar- Ai.. K.. Kaede... Que diabos é isso?

Kae- Pra você ficar mais calmo.. u.u- e saiu de lá também.

Inu sentado no chão- Maldição...

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx (continua..)

**OIEEE... gente... feliz natal e um ótimo ano novo atrasado u.u"**

**Mas entaum.. brigada pelas reviews e outra... disculpem por naum ter escrito a fic mais rápido . mas tava com preguiça e sem criatividade / MASSSSSSS consegui terminar - to taum feliz o/ e ah.. desculpem eu ter excluido o Miroku e a Sango um poko nesse cap. mas eu tinha q fla do kotodama X e otras coisas vaum ser mto importantes no futuro xD bom.. vo responder os reviews agora x**

**Manu Higurashi- nhay.. q bom q vc tah gostando da minha fic e desculpa pela demora / mas.. tomara q vc goste desse cap q eu demorei pra fazer "" mas.. msmo assim xD e eu q tnhu q agradecer... se vc me manda uma review eh lógico q eu vo te responder msmo q eu demore prareponder eu respondo! Mto obtigada por ter mandado uam review bjinhus pra vc..**

**Nathbella- q bom q vc tah gostando da minha fic.. issu mi dxa mto feliz nhá.. disculpa.. nesse capitulo eu naum flei mto da sango e do miroku mas eu precisava destacar o kotodama.. u.u' mas msmo assim.. naum se preocupe.. ainda vai ter mto deles dois! mas naum se preocupe.. o miroku naum vai fikar gay oO pelo menos naum nessa minha fic " pode ser q em outra eu coloke mas eu iria zoar td a fic.. nunka faria por mal.. se eu zoasse d um eu ia zoa d tds.. ok? ò-ó (era pra ser uma carinha diabolika rinso xD) bjinhus pra vc**

**Sangozinha- oiee... msmo assim.. mto obrigada por lê-la e por deixar reviews e.. bom.. u.u o inu eh sempre assim.. xD naum podia coloca-lo diferente ' mas dxa keto.. tomara q vc acompanhe a fic ateh o final nhá.. bjinhus pra vc..**

**Bom gnt... eh isso mto obrigada a tds q leram.. e q estaum acompanhando a fic o**

_As músicas usadas nesse cap. foram: Numb- Linkin Park_

_E: Angel- The Corrs_


	7. Primeiro Show?

Legenda:

Personagem-Fala... GRITO "pensamento" -ação (minhas interrupções)

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo troca de lugar ou tempo

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx fim do capítulo

7- Primeiro show?

No dia seguinte, no colégio, Kagome chega muito mais cedo do que o costume na escola e decide ficar perambulando o prédio. Não havia ninguém, apenas ela. Ela estava pensando no Kotodama. Como InuYasha poderia cair de cara no chão com apenas um comando de sua voz? Ela pensava que poderes espirituais não existissem mais. Ela lembra que o avô dela contava histórias sobre o passado e dizia que poderes espirituais deixaram de existir a muito tempo. Como a avó de InuYasha tinha feito aquilo? Ou como achou? Ou quem deu a ela? Muitas perguntas estavam na cabeça de Kagome. Ela decidiu se sentar em baixo de uma árvore do colégio. Chegou em baixo da árvore e olhou pra cima. Parecia que havia alguém ali. Parecia ser alguém de cabelos prateados. Seria InuYasha? Ela pensou em gritar 'senta', mas ficou com pena. Ela decidiu chamá-lo e ver se era realmente ele.

Kag- InuYasha? -não houve resposta-INUYASHA?-continuou sem resposta, o que fez com que ficasse brava- SENTA!

Inu caindo no chão- AAHHHHHH! -levantando a cabeça- EU TINHA ESCUTADO! NÃO PRECISAVA TER GRITADO SUA HUMANA IDIOTA!

Kag- ¬¬ Se você ouviu, por que você não respondeu?

Inu-Porque eu estava pensando...

Kag o cortando- Você pensa? OoO -faz uma cara de espanto.

Inu- PARE COM ISSO GAROTA!

Kag- xP Ok.. Você pensava no que?

Inu- Um nome para a banda.

Kag- Hum.. Nós temos que ver com o Miroku e com a Sango.

Inu- Eles devem chegar daqui a pouco. Eles sempre chegam cedo...

Kag- É mesmo... Mas.. Em que nomes você pensou? n.n -curiosa.

Inu- Em algumas.. Por exemplo: Quarteto Fantástico...

Kag com uma gota enorme na cabeça- Er... -.-' InuYasha.. Eu não sei se você sabe, mas... Quarteto fantástico é o nome de uma história em quadrinhos. A gente não pode ser tão sem criatividade assim.. /

Inu- TÁ INSINUANDO QUE EU NÃO TENHO CRIATIVIDADE? Ò.Ó

Kag- Mais ou menos u.u Mas não foi minha intenção. Nós temos que escolher um nome novo, diferente.. Nosso! Entende?

Inu prestando atenção no que ela fala- Sim.. Então nem vou falar os outros que eu pensei u.u' Você não vai gostar.

Kag- xD Melhor nem falar mesmo :P

Inu- Obrigado pela força, viu? ¬¬

Kag- De nada n.n

Mir- Olhem quem chegou cedo!

San- Ah, Miroku, você sabe como é.. Eles queriam namorar um pouco antes que chegássemos..-sorrindo maliciosamente.

Kag muito envergonhada- NÃO É NADA DISSO! x-x

Inu- NADA ACONTECEU!-vermelho.

Sag- Ai gente.. xD Nós só estamos irritando vocês, não precisam ficar vermelhinhos n.n

Kag e Inu fitam um ao outro- Er... -viram a cara.

Mir- Falem aí, sobre o que vocês estavam falando..

Kag- Sobre que nome devíamos dar à banda...

San- E já pensaram em algum?- sorrindo.

Inu- Não.. #U.U#

Kag- xD É.. Não..

San- Por que a gente não vai para a sala de aula e escreve em uma folha todos os nomes que nós poderíamos dar à banda?

Mir- Que ótima idéia senhorita Sango! -com um sorriso maroto vai se aproximando dela.

San- Melhor nem pensar nisso ¬¬

Mir- Nisso o que Sangozinha? n.n'

San- Ai Ai.. Vamos para a sala, Kagome?-indo pra classe.

Kag- Claro n.n'-seguindo ela.

Já na sala, Kagome e Sango escrevia os nomes que lhes vinham a cabeça. Não conversavam muito, o sinal ainda não tinha tocado e não tinha muitas pessoas na classe. O sinal toca e o professor entra na classe, todos os alunos já estavam nessa. Na hora do recreio os quatro se encontraram na biblioteca. Eles trocaram algumas idéias e discutiram um pouco sobre o assunto. Mesmo eles falando alguns dos que tinham escrito nenhum era bom o suficiente. O sinal do termino do recreio toca e eles vão para suas salas.

Kag- Não acredito que é tão difícil dar um nome para uma banda.. u.u'

San- Ah, Kagome.. É bom! Assim a gente pensa bastante.

Kag- Sim.. /

San- Kagome... Você vai viajar no natal?

Kag-Não sei.. Por que Sango-chan?

San- Sei lá.. É que inverno é uma estação do ano ótima para ficar em casa.. Mas você não viaja no verão por causa que é seu aniversário, e no outono e primavera também não viaja.. Só perguntei.. :P

Kag-Sim.. É ISSO!-abraçando a amiga-SANGOOOO! VOCÊ É UM GÊNIOOOOOOO!

San sem entender- Sou? Por que? O.O'

Kag- O nome perfeito para a nossa banda.. Mas só falo hoje na casa do InuYasha!

San- AH KAGOMEEEE! ME CONTAAAA.. .

Kag- NÃOOO.. Vou deixar você com vontade de descobrir porque eu sou má! xD

San- Tá, né? xD

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Na casa do InuYasha. Miroku, Sango e Kagome estavam sentados no sofá da sala de instrumentos musicais. Kagome ainda não havia falado, o que fazia todos ficarem com curiosidade. Kagome falou que não contaria até InuYasha trazer bebidas a todos. InuYasha tinha ido correndo na cozinha pegar os refrigerantes, pois os que tinham no frigo bar tinham acabado. Ele chega no quarto muito cansado, ofegando muito. Ele entrega os refrigerantes para todos.

Mir- Conta logo qual é o nome que você escolheu!

Inu- É garota! Não temos o dia inteiro!

San- CONTA KAGOME-CHAAAAN!

Kag sorrindo- Ta bom.. n.n O nome que eu achei que ficaria bem legal é... -fazendo mistério.

San- SEM MISTÉRIOOO! .

Kag- Ok.. xD Desculpem.. Não pude resistir. O nome que eu pensei é: "Four Seasons".

Mir- Nossa!-sorrindo- Que ótimo nome.. Eu aprovo!

San encantada com o nome- Eu também aprovo! Agora sei o porque de ter te ajudado. n.n

Inu-É! É um ótimo nome garota... Também aprovo.

Kag pulando de felicidade- QUE BOM QUE GOSTARAM!

Mir em pé- Vamos festejar o novo nome da banda!

San- Sim! Mas como?

Inu- Tocando algumas músicas?

Kag- Ok.. Mas eu gostaria que tocássemos algumas minhas!

Mir e San- Então vamos!

Inu- Garota.. Você só sabe tocar piano?

Kag- Não.. Toco violão também! n.n

Inu- Ok.. Nas músicas que não tiverem piano você tocará violão.

Kag- Claro..-dando um caderno a InuYasha- Pode tirar xerox para todos?

Inu-Claro.-vai para a maquina de xerox- Miroku..-Miroku pega as folhas dele de sua mão- Sango..- Sango pega as folhas dela da mão dele- E.. Eu..-Entrega o caderno a Kagome e prepara suas folhas para tocar.

Mir- Posso, InuYasha?

Inu- Com toda a certeza Miroku!

Mir- UM.. DOIS... JÁ!-E todos começam a tocar.

Kagome estava no piano e com o microfone, InuYasha estava com sua guitarra, Miroku na bateria e Sango com o Baixo.

Kag começando a cantar- **_I found myself today_**

(Eu me achei hoje)

_**Oh, I found myself and ran away**_

(Oh, eu me achei e fugi)

_**Something pulled me back**_

(Alguma coisa me puxou para baixo)

_**Voice of reason I forgot I have**_

(Voz da razão que eu esqueci que tinha)

_**All I know is you're not here to stay**_

(Tudo o que sei é que você não está aqui para ficar)

_**But you always used to stay**_

(Mas você sempre disse)

_**But it's written in the sky tonight**_

(Mas está escrito no céu hoje à noite)

_**So, I won't give up**_

(Então eu não vou desistir)

_**No, I won't break down**_

(Não, eu não vou me descontrolar)

_**Sooner than it seems life turns around**_

(Mais em breve do que parece a vida se vira)

_**And I will be strong**_

(E eu vou ser forte)

_**Even if it all goes wrong**_

(Mesmo que tudo dê errado)

_**When I'm standing in the dark**_

(Quando eu ficar no escuro)

_**I'll still believe**_

(Eu ainda vou acreditar)

_**Someone's watching over me**_

(Alguém está tomando conta de mim)

_**Seen that red light**_

(Parece que a luz vermelha)

_**And it's shining on my destiny**_

(E está brilhando no meu destino)

_**Shining all the time**_

(Brilhando a toda hora)

_**And I won't be afraid**_

(E eu não vou ter medo)

_**To fallow everywhere its taking me**_

(De segui-la para onde ela me levar)

_**All I know is yesterday is gone**_

(Tudo o que sei é que ontem já foi)

_**And right now I belong**_

(E exatamente agora eu pertenço)

_**To this moment to my dreams**_

(A esse momento, aos meus sonhos)

_**So, I won't give up**_

(Então eu não vou desistir)

_**No, I won't break down**_

(Não, eu não vou me descontrolar)

_**Sooner than it seems life turns around**_

(Mais em breve do que parece a vida se vira)

_**And I will be strong**_

(E eu vou ser forte)

_**Even if it all goes wrong**_

(Mesmo que tudo dê errado)

_**When I'm standing in the dark**_

(Quando eu ficar no escuro)

_**I'll still believe**_

(Eu ainda vou acreditar)

_**Someone's watching over me**_

(Alguém está tomando conta de mim)

_**It doesn't matter what people say**_

(Não importa o que as pessoas dizem)

_**It doesn't matter how long it takes**_

(Não importa quanto tempo isso leva)

_**Believe in yourself**_

(Acredite em você mesmo)

_**And you'll fly high**_

(E você voará alto)

_**And it only matter how true you are**_

(E só importa o quão verdadeiro você é)

_**Be true to yourself**_

(Seja verdadeiro com você mesmo)

_**And follow your heart**_

(E siga seu coração)

_**So, I won't give up**_

(Então eu não vou desistir)

_**No, I won't break down**_

(Não, eu não vou me descontrolar)

_**Sooner than if it seems life turns around**_

(Mais breve do que parece a vida se vira)

_**And I will be strong**_

(E eu vou ser forte)

_**Even if it all goes wrong**_

(Mesmo que tudo dê errado)

_**When I'm standing in the dark**_

(Quando eu ficar no escuro)

_**I'll still believe**_

(Eu ainda vou acreditar)

_**That I won't give up**_

(Que eu não vou desistir)

_**No, I won't break down**_

(Não, eu não vou me descontrolar)

_**Sooner than if it seems life turns around**_

(Mais breve do que parece a vida se vira)

_**And I will be strong**_

(E eu vou ser forte)

_**Even if it all goes wrong**_

(Mesmo que tudo dê errado)

_**When I'm standing in the dark**_

(Quando eu ficar no escuro)

_**I'll still believe**_

(Eu ainda vou acreditar)

_**That someone's watching over**_

(Que alguém está tomando conta)

_**Someone's watching over**_

(Alguém está tomando conta)

_**Someone's watching over me**_

(Alguém está tomando conta de mim)

_**Yeah, yeah**_

(Yeah, yeah)

_**Oh, oh, someone's watching over me**_

(Oh, oh, alguém está tomando conta de mim) -parando de cantar.

Todos param de tocar. Kagome estava sorrindo com algumas lágrimas nos olhos. Sango sorri para a amiga. InuYasha e Miroku não entendem direito.

Mir- Por que você fez essa música senhorita Kagome?

Kag- Porque depois que o meu pai morreu eu me sentia muito só, e sentia que iria morrer se ele não estivesse do meu lado.-InuYasha prestava atenção em cada palavra da garota- Mas, eu percebi, com a ajuda da Sango, que eu tinha que ser forte. Que não importava o que acontecesse eu sei que ele estaria me observando e tomando conta de mim. n.n

Inu- Uma música muito bonita. -Kagome sorri- Infelizmente não pode-se dizer o mesmo da dona da música.-Com um sorriso maroto.

Kag com muita raiva- InuYasha.. ù.ú SENTAAAAA!-InuYasha cai de cara no chão.

Mir e San-Como você fez isso!

Kagome não sabia como explicar. Mas deu uma resumida no que aconteceu e o porque. Miroku e Sango adoraram o Kotodama. Com apenas uma palavra Kagome conseguia fazer com que InuYasha caísse de cara no chão.

Inu- Gente... ¬.¬ Vamos tocar mais alguma música?

Kag- Claro n.n

San- Va...-sente uma mão passando por sua bunda.-... u.ú

TWAAAAAAAP

Mir com uma marca de mão vermelha na cara- Hehehehe... n.n' Desculpe Sangozinha.

San muito irritada- CHEGUE PERTO DE MIM QUE EU TE ARREMESSO PELA JANELA!

Mir com medo- DESCULPA! DESCULPA! NÃO FAÇO MAIS! PROMETO!

San- Tudo bem então- tentando se controlar.

Inu- Vamos logo para a próxima música! Começa logo Miroku!

Kagome ainda sentada no piano, Miroku faz a contagem pra eles começarem a tocar.

Kag começando a cantar- **_I linger in the doorway _**

(Eu demoro na minha porta)

_**Of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name **_

(De monstros do alarme gritando meu nome)

_**Let me stay where the wind will whisper to me **_

(Me deixe ficar onde o vento vai sussurrar pra mim)

_**Where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story **_

(Onde as gotas da chuva contam uma história quando caem)

_**In my field of paper flowers **_

(No meu campo de flores de papel)

_**And candy clouds of lullaby **_

(E nuvens de doce e canções de ninar)

_**I lie inside myself for hours **_

(Eu deito dentro de mim por horas)

_**And watch my purple sky fly over me **_

(E assisto meu céu roxo voar por cima de mim)

_**Don't say I'm out of touch **_

(Não diga que estou fora da realidade)

_**With this rampant chaos, your reality **_

(Com esse caos violento, sua realidade)

_**I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge **_

(Eu sei bem o que está além do meu refúgio quando durmo)

_**The nightmare I built my own world to escape **_

(Do pesadelo que construí meu próprio mundo pra escapar)

_**In my field of paper flowers **_

(No meu campo de flores de papel)

_**And candy clouds of lullaby **_

(E nuvens de doce e canções de ninar)

_**I lie inside myself for hours **_

(Eu deito dentro de mim por horas)

_**And watch my purple sky fly over me **_

(E assisto meu céu roxo voar por cima de mim)

_**Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming **_

(Engolida pelo som dos meus gritos)

_**Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights **_

(Não posso parar pelo medo das noites silenciosas)

_**Oh how i long for the deep sleep dreaming **_

(Oh como eu anseio pelos sonhos no sono profundo)

_**The goddess of imaginary light **_

(A deusa da luz imaginária)

_**In my field of paper flowers **_

(No meu campo de flores de papel)

_**And candy clouds of lullaby **_

(E nuvens de doce e canções de ninar)

_**I lie inside myself for hours **_

(Eu deito dentro de mim por horas)

_**And watch my purple sky fly over me **_

(E assisto meu céu roxo voar por cima de mim)

_**Paper flowers Paper flowers **_

(Flores de papel Flores de papel)-parando de cantar.

Mir- Nossa, que legal!-sorrindo- Por que você fez essa música?

Kag sorrindo- Ahh, é que eu tava descrevendo o que eu via no meu quarto xD Lógico, da maneira que EU via.. n.n

Inu- Muito interessante.. -fala olhando a letra- É uma melodia difícil.. Foi você mesmo quem fez?

Kag- Foi sim-sorrindo- Por que?

Inu- Porque como você é lerda, acho difícil você ter escrito essa melodia u.u

Kag irritada- InuYasha.. ò.ó S...- Sango segura a boca dela.

San- Parem de brigar! Hoje eu não posso ir muito tarde ¬¬

Mir- É, nem eu!

Inu- Por que? O que vocês vão fazer amanhã?- sorrindo maliciosamente.

San dando um soco na cabeça de InuYasha- Você esqueceu, baka? -vermelha pelo comentário dele- Amanhã tem a competição de skatistas! E você vai, assim como eu e o Miroku ¬¬ E começa bem cedo!

Kag- Vocês andam de Skate também? o.o

Mir- Andamos sim, mas você não senhorita Kagome?

Kag- Eu não, mas sempre vou com a Sango lá..

Mir- Então por que será que eu não vi nenhuma garota tão linda como você lá?- segurando as mãos de Kagome, com um olhar gentil.

Kag corada- Eu.. Nunca.. Eu.. Nunca fico.. Onde a maioria das pessoas ficam.. Eu gosto.. De ficar debaixo das árvores que tem lá.. É muito mais gostoso e tem uma boa visão de quem ta competindo..

Inu-"Mas, eu também vou pra lá quando não é a minha vez.. E não lembro de tê-la visto lá.."

Mir- Então você vai também? n.n

Kag- Não sei.. Amanhã tem apresentação de Balé da minha irmã.. -.-' É um saco, mas sou obrigada a ir / Mas como é só a noite eu vejo se posso dar uma passada lá de manhã!

San- Ebaa!-abraça a amiga- Então vamos embora porque já é tarde e eu quero acordar bem cedo amanhã!- pegando suas coisas.

Mir pegando suas coisas também- Eu também vou!

Inu- Vão então.. Vou ficar mais um tempo aqui!

Kag pegando suas coisas- Ok, então.. Tchau! n.n

Inu-.. Tchau..

San e Mir- Tchau!

Sango, Kagome e Miroku vão para casa. Todos ele vão dormir cedo, exceto InuYasha que fica olhando todos os instrumentos, e vendo o tempo passar.. Ele estava preocupado, pois ele estaria competindo com os melhores do Japão inteiro. Como ele já havia sido campeão nos três últimos anos, ele foi homenageado para ser o representante de Tókio. Sem conseguir dormir ele fica pensando no dia seguinte.

Na manhã seguinte, Sango e Miroku tinham chegado ao local do evento de Skate, estavam a espera de InuYasha e talvez, de Kagome. Nenhum dos dois havia chegado ainda.Sango parecia um pouco nervosa, mas parecia não ser pela competição.

Mir- Você esta bem Sango?-olhando pra ela.

San fita Miroku- Estou sim, um pouco nervosa, mas estou bem!

Mir- Está nervosa pela competição? Ou seria por outro motivo?

San- É um outro motivo...- Miroku olha pra ela como se perguntasse qual era o motivo- Se Kagome vier acho que ela teria que vir com a Kikyou...

Mir- Por que? O.O

San- Porque hoje, por ser a apresentação de Kikyou no balé, Kagome teria que passar o dia com Kikyou.. Não sei exatamente porque, mas tem sido assim nos últimos dois anos.. u.u

Mir-Hmm, entendo. Mas se Kagome viesse com a Kikyou isso poderia criar um conflito interno com o InuYasha.

San- Sim, não seria nada bom, por isso estou preocupada! Kagome gosta muito do InuYasha e como o InuYasha é, com certeza evitaria ao máximo a Kagome.. –abaixando a cabeça com cara triste.

Mir- Sangozinha.. –a abraça- Você sempre pensando nos seus amigos em primeiro lugar, heim?

San um pouco corada- Err, é que, a Kagome é como.. Uma irmã pra mim.. E..- sentindo Miroku passar a mão em sua bunda.

TWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP

San vermelha de raiva dando um tapa em Miroku- SEU HENTAI! SE APROVEITANDO DE MIM! AHH!- deixando ele de lado e vendo que InuYasha se aproximava- InuYasha!-acena.

Inu- Olá Sango..-vendo Miroku no chão com uma marca de mão- Olá Monge-sorrindo marotamente.

Mir- Eu já falei.. A culpa não é minha! Minha mão que é amaldiçoada! u.u'

Inu- Sim, sim, e eu sou o Rei de Marte! –debochado da cara dele.

Mir- Do jeito que você parece ser de outro planeta eu não duvido!- se levantando e passando por um InuYasha super irritado.

Inu- QUEM AQUI É DE OUTRO PLANETA HEIM?-vira-se para Miroku para bater nele, mas para ao ver Kagome vindo na direção deles com..- "Kikyou...?"

San- "Eu sabia!"-um pouco nervosa.

InuYasha dá meia volta, e vai pro local onde seria a primeira prova, que só aconteceria daqui a uma hora. Miroku vai até Sango e coloca a mão no ombro dela, para acalma-la. Sango fica imóvel ao ver Kikyou e pelo fato de Miroku não ter se atrevido mais. Kagome com uma cara de brava se aproxima e chega até Miroku e Sango. Kikyou acompanhava a irmã, mas não demonstrava nenhum sentimento ao se aproximar dos amigos dela.

Kag- Miroku, essa é minha irmã Kikyou...

Mir- Prazer! –estica a mão.

Kik olha a mão do rapaz- Humpf!- sai andando- Eu vou ver se tem algum garoto bonito por ai! Nos encontramos depois Kagome! –sai.

Kag suspira- Desculpem gente! Eu fui obrigada a traze-la! Se não minha mãe ia me forçar a ficar em casa arrumando ela ¬¬

San- Relaxa Kagome, a gente entende!-sorrindo para a amiga.

Mir- Talvez só o InuYasha não entenda- deixando escapulir.

San dando uma cotovelada nele-Er.. Ele quis.. Dizer que.. Hmm.. Er..

Kag- Ele nos viu, não viu?-fitando o chão.

Mir- Sim..

San olhando com raiva para Miroku- Cala a boca Miroku! Não está ajudando!

Mir- Desculpe, mas é a verdade!

San se virando pra falar com Kagome- Olha Kagome.. –sem vê-la ali-Er... Kagome?

Mir- Você também acha que ela foi atrás dele? o.o

San- Acho.. Aii, to sentindo que hoje vai ser um péssimo dia!

?- SANGO! MIROKU!

San- Hmm? Oii Houjo-kun!

Hou- Eu queria pedir um favor enorme pra vocês!

Mir- Fale! É muito importante?

Hou- Eu estou na comissão dessa competição e eu fiquei encarregado de achar uma banda que pudesse tocar hoje, aqui.. Eu queria saber se vocês conhecem uma que estaria disposta a tocar pra nós.

San e Mir se entreolhando com um sorriso- Temos uma banda pra vocês!

Hou- Sério? Nossa, vocês me salvariam se isso for verdade!

San- Nós somos uma banda..

Mir- É.. O InuYasha e a Kagome estão nela também!

San- Pra quando vocês precisam da banda?

Hou- Eu gostaria que vocês tocassem uma música agora.. E depois, tocar umas duas ou três músicas quando o vencedor for anunciado!

San- Ok! Vamos chamar o InuYasha e a Kagome!

Hou- Certo! Vamos nos encontrar no palco daqui a 15 minutos ok?

Mir- Ok! Deixe com a gente!

Houjo vai embora e Sango e Miroku vão atrás de InuYasha e Kagome. Eles avistam Kagome Sentada em um banco com um livrinho nas mãos. Sango chega lá, puxa-a pelo braço e vai até onde InuYasha estaria. Miroku chama InuYasha e este meio irritado pela presença de Kagome.

Kag- Por que a pressa?

Mir- Temos uma ÓTIMA noticia! n.n

San- É, vamos tocar daqui a...-olhando no relógio- 7 minutos..

Inu- O que? Está louca?

San- Por que? É a nossa chance de nós mostrarmos pra eles da nossa banda!

Mir- É! E que somos bons! Esse é o maior evento de Skate do Japão!

Inu- Mas que música iremos tocar?

Kag- É, precisamos de uma música que saibamos que não vamos errar!

Mir pegando o livrinho que estava nas mãos de Kagome, folheando-o- Tocaremos essa!- mostra a eles.

Kag arregalando os olhos- Não! Essa não, não está pronta ainda, eu a escrevi hoje de manhã e terminei agora!-colocando a mão na boca.

Sag- Então vai ser essa mesma!

Inu pegando o caderninho- Vou tirar copias!-sai pulando.

Kag- Vocês são maus T.T

Mir- Por que? o.o O que tinha de mais naquela música?

Kag- Você leu o nome dela? ¬¬

San- Eu vi.. ERA O INUYASHA? O.O

Kag- Grita mais alto! Ele quase escutou ¬¬'

San- Desculpa n.n'

Kag- Vocês vão ver como é..-indo até o palco- Houjo-kun, estamos quase prontos! Só falta o InuYasha chegar, ok?-sorri.

Hou- Claro Kagome!-sorrindo-Mas vão indo para os lugares de vocês!

Miroku, Sango e Kagome vão para os lugares deles, logo InuYasha chega, um pouco mais emburrado que o normal. Kagome com um pouco de medo, finge que não reparou nada e pega o microfone, InuYasha sobe, dá uma folha para cada um, e pega a guitarra, Miroku senta na bateria e Sango pega o baixo.

Mir- Vamos?

Sango, Kagome e InuYasha falam que sim. InuYasha olha pra Kagome, esta olha pra ele e eles se fitam por um momento, até que InuYasha a ignora, e vira a cara.

Mir- Um, dois.. UM, DOIS, JÁ!

Eles começam a tocar, Kagome com o microfone, olha pra multidão e fica com medo de cantar sua música na frente de muita gente.

Kag- "Eu não vou conseguir.."

Inu olhando pra ela- "Vai cantar ou não?"

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Nossaaaaaaaaaa! XD CONSEGUIIIIIIII! pulando com pompons Esse capitulo foi difícil o.o Eu não sabia que nome eu dava pra banda, ae demorou.. u.u Demorou mais ainda, porque o pc deu pau ¬¬ ai não dava pra eu escrever, e o pouco que eu tinha escrito eu acabei perdendo! Ò.ó Mas, pelo menos eu terminei n.n To mega feliz por isso! XD

**Agora.. Vou responder as reviews! ;**

**_Hakudoushi Yoshimura:_ Subrinhuuuu o auhsauhsuah Que bom que você ta lendo a minha fic XD Porque ta maliciosa? -.- Mas que bom que você gostou xD auhsauhsuahs Vou tentar continuar assim! E eu vou escrever sim! Ò.ó Prometo escrever o próximo capitulo logo! Te adoro meu subrinhu kawaiisudo que eu amo /o/ Continue lendo xD**

_Keith-chan: _Que bom que você ta gostando! E você acha tudo isso mesmo? n.n Muito obrigada! i-i Me emociono até x Você também escreve fics? o.o Eu quero ler Ta? Me mostra depois! Quando der eu passo no seu flog sim! Eu não to indo muito no flogao meus flogoes estão abandonados u.u' Mas eu passo quando der! To postando primeiro aqui xD Quando eu arranjar um boa foto pra esse capitulo eu posto no flogao! Hihihi, bjinhus e continue lendo a fic! n.n

**_Kagomechan: _aushauhsuahsuahs Pronto xD Já postei! Seu desejo foi realizado xD E sim, percebi que você ta gostando pela quantidade de postah que tinha lá o.o Continue lendo a minha fic! xD Espero que você goste desse capitulo! Bjinhus **

**_Petit pelle: _Hmm, obrigada:D Mas que competição é essa? 'Anime 13'? Nunca ouvi falar! E você acha que eu ia ganhar? n.n Que bom! Isso significa que você está gostando mesmo da minha fic! Muito obrigada! Continuei a fic já, pretendo não demorar a postar o próximo capitulo porque to com a idéia na cabeça, se eu demorar muito, vou perde-la u.u' aushauhsuahs Bjinhus e continue lendo e comentando:D**

**_Aline Cristina: _Oii, hihih, que bom que você adorou o último capitulo! o.o Tomara que você goste desse também! Esse daqui ta muito maior que os outros.. pelo menos parece que sim u.u Bom, continue lendo e comentando ok? ;D Bjinhus!**

**_Sangozinha: _aushauhsuahsuah Que bom que você quer tanto saber o final da fic! Eu quero ver se eu vou ser capas de termina-la.. Pode ser que eu fique tãaaaaaao encantada em escreve-la que eu não tenha coragem de terminar xD Mas eu vou por um fim, se não, não escrevo outra fic.. u.u' Bom, continue lendo e não perca nada! XD Acho que esse capitulo você vai gostar.. Daqui pra frente vai ter muitas aventuras e o mundo vai girar em torno de todo mundo, não só dos principais x Bjinhus!**

**_Manu higurashi: _uahsuahsuahsh Que bom que você gostou do senta xD Eu pensei 'Minha fic pode ser horrível, mas EU VOU POR O SENTA!' aushaushuahsuahs E ficou legal com o senta xD Ele vai 'sentar' muito de agora a diante! Huhuhuh, Que bom que você ta gostando! Desculpe pela demora, mas eu expliquei ali que não deu pra ir mais rápido, mas agora! Ta aqui :D Vê que bom! X uahsahsuahs Bom, bjinhuuus, e continue acompanhando a fic! E comentando também xD**

**Acabou.. só isso de reviews! Nossa... bastante! Comparando com as outras! Obrigada a todos que mandaram reviews! E a todos que estão lendo! n.n Darei o máximo de mim nessa fic! Bjinhus e aproveitem! ;D**

_Músicas utilizadas nesse capitulo: Someone's Watching over me – Hilary Duff_

_E: Imaginary - Evanescence_


End file.
